Live Dangerously
by RiseOfTheLemming
Summary: Tam Bevan is a sixteen year old with a secret. When Seth imprints on her and her secret begins to unravel, what lengths will the pair go to in order to be reunited? Seth/OC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: So I had yet another idea for a story! I know, I've already got two stories on the go, but this idea won't get out of my head!**

**Don't forget to review after you read! It makes me so happy when you people do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors**

**Tam's POV**

I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees as a cold breeze blew over me. I gazed out at the choppy waves that crashed against the sand of the beach I had found myself on. The water seemed so angry, caught in a mad battle with the land. I smiled slightly at my silly thoughts. The driftwood log that I was leaning against was slowly, but surely, getting increasingly wetter. I was already soaked so it didn't affect me too badly but it just made the whole experience a bit colder.

It had been ten months and six days since I was last able to look out on the world without a care in the world. Ok, I lied right there, I had lots of troubles, but this was different. I was free. I could walk along this beach as far as it would go and no one would stop me.

I would get up and take that walk if I could will my frozen limbs to move. Let's just say, I wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. I had on a pair of loose fitting, grey, sweatpants and a black, cotton, crew neck, t shirt. Not my choice, but I just had to deal with it. Who was it that said, 'when life hands you lemons, take the lemons, because hey, it's free lemons'? Because they spoke the truth. These clothes cost me nothing. I would wear them until I got my next set.

"Christ, does it ever stop raining?" I yelled up at the sky.

"No, not really"

"HOLY SHIT" I screamed, doing some sort of mad ninja roll across the beach.

I heard laughter and squinted up at my heart attack inducer. My eyes widened in fear. _Oh my god, it's the mafia, _I mentally screamed. There were two huge guys standing behind the log, and when I say huge, I don't mean your average Joe type big, I mean the size of freaking elephants. Ok, slight exaggeration, but I was in a pile on the floor looking up at this point. They looked to me as if they had been sent by a certain public service to take me away and I sure as hell was not having that happen.

I scrambled up, not having time to register the ice cold sand on my bare feet, and tried to sprint off. Unfortunately everything was against me. My muscles locked and I went crashing back to the floor just as two warm hands grabbed my arms. I was done for.

"Get the hell off me" I yelled kicking out and hitting my target perfectly between the legs. The arms released me and I smiled grimly as he winced and stumbled backwards. This gave me time to start crawling off... until I was full on tackled and collapsed flat on the floor with an oof as a body held me down.

"Calm down kid" said the guy who was on top of me.

"Well if you weren't so hell bent on taking me out then I would be calm" I said in a muffled voice, my face pressed into the sand. I heard both guys chuckle.

"Right, I'm going to get up. Are you going to run off?" asked the tackle guy.

I figured if they were here to get me, I wouldn't still be on the beach, so I nodded as best I could and grunted in response. I immediately felt the weight lift and a hand gripped my elbow, pulling me to my feet. I tried to wipe the sand off my face and clothes which was a partially successful endeavour.

"So what's a girl like you doing out here, in the rain, in hardly any clothing and no shoes? And why were you running away?" said the tackle guy. I eyed them both suspiciously before giving them an answer.

"I was taking a walk" I said stiffly. I could trust no one.

"A walk? Seriously? You must be crazy" laughed the guy who'd been on the receiving end of my kick.

"Yes a walk. Is that a crime?" I smirked to myself at my little private joke.

"Well, in this weather it is. We might have to arrest you" they both looked dead serious. Shit. I was frozen to the spot.

"So..." started tackle guy.

"What's your name?" finished the other guy.

"Why should I tell you?" my defences just kept going up, even though I had a strange sense that I should trust these strange giants.

"Don't need to be so uptight" laughed the kicked guy, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Quil, and this is Embry"

I eyed his hand suspiciously, before cautiously reaching out and shaking it. _What are you doing? Step away from the freaky tall people, _my brain yelled at me, _oh shut up, _I retorted. Yes, I'm weird and talk to myself, but there's no one else to talk to. I took a deep breath.

"I'm Tam"

"Nice to meet you Tam" said Embry shaking my hand as well. I suddenly felt quite guilty, a feeling that is not very alien to me, and turned my attention back to Quil.

"Sorry for, you know, my karate style kick" I said awkwardly scratching the top of my left ear. I had a habit of doing that when I was nervous or embarrassed, and it had been my downfall.

"No worries" smiled Quil, "how about we take you back to our hang out? You can get warm and cleaned up and I bet you're hungry"

"Err..." I started, beginning to panic.

"Yeah you should come. Emily's a great cook, you'll love her, and the rest of the guys are great as well. You might actually get on with Leah the way you took Quil down" said Embry laughing and shoving Quil's shoulder at his last few words. I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips. It sure did sound inviting.

"Maybe for a bit" I said scratching my ear once again. It had been a long time since I'd had proper human interaction so I felt awkward and out of place, but deep down I craved normality.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived outside the most amazing looking cottage. It was nestled amongst the trees and had a wonderful homely feel to it. _You're going soft, _my inner voice told me but I just shrugged it off.

About ten metres from the house, I just froze. What the hell did I think I was doing trusting these guys? I should be running for the hills right now and here I was about to meet their extended family. Shit. I had to leave, run, NOW! I turned slowly hoping Quil and Embry wouldn't notice, but as I took off I crashed into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ow, shit" I cried as I fell onto the ground, splattering mud everywhere. Great, my only set of clothes officially ruined. I looked up at the brick wall and noticed it was another huge guy, but he was even bigger than the first two I had met.

"Oh sorry, here let me help" he said in a very deep voice, offering me his hand. I stared at him for a while before taking his hand and being hauled to my feet. There was no point trying to dust myself off, the mud was stuck.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is my place" he introduced himself but I remained silent, "so, what brings you to this part of the woods?"

When it became obvious that I wasn't going to answer, Quil piped up.

"We found her on the beach, thought we'd bring her here because she was in a bit of a state"

"Yeah she full on kicked Quil right where the sun don't shine" laughed Embry before Quil smacked him upside the head. I couldn't help the smirk forming on my lips.

"This true?" said Sam addressing me, I just nodded in response, "nice one. He needs to be taken down a peg or two sometimes"

I laughed out loud at that. At least these guys didn't seem to hold grudges. I decided I may as well start talking.

"I'm Tam"

"Well it's nice to meet you Tam" said Sam smiling warmly at me. I felt a lump rise in my throat. _If only they knew_, I sighed to myself.

"Oh boy, I can smell muffins" yelled Embry, pushing Quil out of the way and running into the house. Quil was quick to follow him and I just stared after them.

"Maybe I should just go" I said pointing back the way I had come.

"Don't be silly, guests are always welcome" said Sam smiling and pulling me by my shoulders into the house. I flinched at the contact but let him drag me along.

The sight that greeted me was quite amusing. There were huge guys everywhere and a few girls dotted around. Two of the boys were having some sort of wrestle on the floor while the rest of them spurred them on. I spotted Embry and Quil stuffing their faces with muffins while a woman was smacking them on the arms with a wooden spatula. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the scene.

Sam left my side and scooted over to the spatula wielding woman before peppering her face with kisses. I smiled at the gesture. He obviously loved her very much.

I wrapped my arms around my body and shivered a little as the wet, muddy clothes clung to my frame. Sam jogged back over and dragged me towards his girl.

"Tam this is Emily, Emily, Tam"

"Hi" I said giving a small wave. I tried not to stare at her. She had long scars running down the right side of her face but even then I could see that she was incredibly beautiful and I felt ashamed to be in her presence in my current state.

"Hi Tam" she said enthusiastically, causing me to smile at her.

"Nice place you've got here" I said flapping my arm at the room, "sorry for making a mess"

"Oh don't worry about it, it's nothing compared to what these guys can do" she slapped Embry with the spatula as he reached for another muffin.

"I'll introduce you to everyone" said Sam before turning and shouting for everyone's attention, "this is Tam"

"Hello" I said smiling around at them.

"That's Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Leah, you already know Quil and Embry and those two idiots beating the crap out of each other are Jacob and Paul. The other three will be back soon"

There were various shouts of hello and even one 'you totally rock that look' which I rolled my eyes at. For some bizarre reason, I felt like I belonged here. Maybe it was just my previous lack of personal interaction, but these guys were really like the family I never had. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I span round to find Emily smiling at me.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? You could take a shower and I'll have your clothes washed and dried within an hour" my mouth fell open at Emily's suggestion.

"What? No, I couldn't- I mean, I should probably get going anyway" I said, trying to find an exit with my eyes.

"Oh don't be silly" said Emily, dragging me towards the stairs, "I insist. You can borrow some of my clothes while yours are washing, they might be a bit big for you but they'll do the job. And I have so many shower gels you can go wild and make sure to wash your hair, there's mud in it. Right here's the bathroom, just drop your clothes outside the door and I'll leave a fresh pile outside for you, oh and there are fresh towels in the cupboard next to the shower"

I stood momentarily stunned at Emily's rambling. No one had ever thought to be that kind to me and all I could do was nod, wide eyed at the woman in front of me before being pushed into the bathroom.

I stared around the room. It was small but incredibly clean, considering all the people that obviously spent time here. I gazed at the shelf above the sink which held every flavour of shower gel and shampoo known to man. I had a sniff of nearly all of the bottles before deciding on cherry blossom shower gel and black cherry shampoo and conditioner, because yes, I love cherries. I put them in the shower ready to use before quickly stripping off and dumping the clothes just outside the door then locking the door, just in case.

After what was possibly the best shower I have ever had, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. My russet skin seemed to glow. I was originally from La Push but my parents had taken me down to California when I was only a few months old so I knew nothing about my roots. My parents had never told me anything, they were too busy getting wasted, and they probably didn't even notice me go missing.

I swiftly unlocked the door and grabbed the clothes that were on the little chair before locking myself back in. I dried off and held the clothes out in front of me. There was a pair of faded blue jeans and a light pink long sleeved top. I shrugged and pulled them on. They were a bit big but I wasn't going to complain when Emily was being so nice. I rubbed my hair with the towel and left it loose. It was nothing special, just your average straight, chocolate brown hair that went a couple of inches past my shoulders.

I folded the towel and put it a stool before making my way downstairs. I had never felt so clean. I went over to Emily and she beamed at me. What shocked me was when she pulled me into a hug. I vaguely patted her on the back, not really knowing what else to do. No one had hugged me since, well, I can't even ever remember being hugged which brought another of those annoying lumps flying into my throat. When she released me I smiled nervously at her.

"Thanks so much Emily"

"Oh it's no trouble, and anyway I heard it was Sam that made you fall in the mud so cleaning your clothes is the least I can do" she exclaimed, her smile radiating happiness and warmth, "now, would you like some lunch? I've made sandwiches and saved some from the walking rubbish bins"

I couldn't help but laugh at her description of the rest of the people in the house.

"That would be great, I'm actually starving" I said smiling at Emily. I know she couldn't be much older than me, maybe 7 or 8 years, but if I had to choose a mum, she would be the perfect model.

Emily set a plate of sandwiches on the table and we both took a seat. It wasn't long before the rest of the guys had crammed themselves into the vacant seats and were trying to pinch as many sandwiches as they could. It was a very funny sight to see, several grown guys fighting over a few small cheese and pickle sandwiches.

"So what brings you to our part of the woods?" asked Jacob while the others obviously found that question funny and started howling with laughter.

"Nothing much, felt like a change of scenery" I said with a shrug, not meeting any of their gazes.

"Well, this is the perfect place to start if you want a change. It's one of those places you never want to leave" said Jared with a grin, staring at Kim.

"We all know why Jared wants to stay though" said Paul high fiving Embry and wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help laughing along with everyone at that comment.

"Shut up man! You'd understand if you actually had a girlfriend" retorted Jared, resulting in a round of ooo's.

"Ha ha burn!" yelled Embry.

"Whatever" snorted Paul adding an "at least I wouldn't be whipped" which got everyone going and Jared getting a bit agitated.

"Tam, your clothes are dry if you want to change into them" said Emily from the doorway. I leapt up and followed her into the next room.

"Thanks so much for this Emily, it means a lot"

"No worries" she said beaming. I swear that smile is permanently on her face. I quickly changed into my grey sweatpants and black t shirt, feeling my mood darken as I put them on.

We went back to the guys who were howling with laughter again, this time at the expense of Quil. I took a seat next to Leah who looked at me and grinned.

"Is it true you kicked him in the balls" she asked, obviously very amused.

"Maybe" I said grinning like a Cheshire cat and winking at Quil who was busy blushing like a tomato.

"You did!" exclaimed Leah wrapping an arm round my shoulders and laughing.

"It was his own fault if I'm honest" I said shrugging, the grin fixed in place.

"You were freaking out" mumbled Quil picking at a sandwich.

"Dude, I thought you were going to kidnap me, I had every right to freak out" I defended. Leah burst out laughing as well as everyone else.

"Now you, I like" she said in between her laughter.

"Awh man, you got Leah to be nice to you" whined Embry, "why can't you be nice to me Leah?"

"Because you are an annoying jerk" she responded, "Tam is a cool bean" I had to laugh at that.

"Emily I'm hungry" I heard someone whine from the door.

I looked up to see three more guys walk in. Two of them looked about the same age and maybe a year or two younger than me, despite their bulky appearance, and the third was, well, one word- wow! He looked about my age and had muscles like all of the others, but there was just something about him that made me look twice. And his face, wow, I had never seen anyone that hot in my life. If there was anyone I could compare his features to, they would have to be a god! I ripped my eyes away from him so I didn't look like a right stalker, but luckily none of the others had noticed my staring and were trying to grab as many sandwiches as possible before the three newcomers got to the table.

"Collin, you're always hungry so quit complaining" said Emily passing him a plate and rolling her eyes as he started devouring the food.

"Did you save me some too?" asked the other younger one as he pushed Collin out of the way as he tried to get to the table.

"Brady, seriously, you think I'd forget you?" Emily laughed as Brady's eyes lit up as more sandwiches were brought out, "Seth, you want some too?"

Seth. His name was Seth. What an amazing name. _Stop drooling, _my inner voice said sternly. I snapped back into reality in time to catch the most amazing sound, his voice.

"Since when have I ever denied food? Get out of the way pups, Seth's coming through" he said pushing Collin and Brady out of the way and grabbing a plate for himself.

"Manners boys" shrieked Emily, "we have a guest"

"What? We never have guests! Has someone imp-" started Brady before being cut off by Jacob leaping on him and everyone yelling 'NO'. Bit weird if you ask me.

"No, boys, this is Tam" said Emily gesturing at me.

"Hellooo" I said smiling and waving at the three boys.

"Oh hi, I'm Brady, officially the youngest but officially the bestest" said Brady puffing his chest and stretching his hand across the table. I shook it laughing.

"Nice to meet you Brady, but I have a feeling no one agrees" I laughed raising my eyebrow and pointing to the other put-out looking people.

"Too right" confirmed Paul, "Brady's the worst"

"Hey!" complained the younger boy smacking Paul.

"Boys" cried Emily in exasperation.

"Oh right, sorry Em" grinned Paul and Brady.

"I'm Collin" said the other boy with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling, "let me guess, you're the best as well?"

"What? No, I'm just the cool one" he said winking and I laughed.

I laughed and turned to look at hot Seth, I mean, Seth, just Seth. He was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, a sandwich halfway to his mouth. He wasn't blinking, it just looked like he was frozen in time. When I met his gaze I couldn't look away. I felt like the world had stopped turning as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. It was like it was just me and Seth, no one else mattered. I wanted to go to him, to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

I was brought out of my ridiculous daydream when Sam clapped Seth on the back and I looked away, much to my distress, and glanced at everyone around the table. They had all gone quiet but were grinning like idiots. Leah, who still had her arm around me, squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm glad it's you" she whispered in my ear. I turned to look at her, confusion clouding my face, but she just winked and laughed.

"Nice one bro" said Embry and Jacob, high fiving each other.

"You best watch out with this one Seth, she kicked Quil in the balls" laughed Paul, making Quil mutter angrily to himself and Seth look worried. Why would I want to kick Seth? He was hot, and he wasn't trying to kidnap me.

"Right we" Jacob said, pointing to everyone, "are going to go do... guy things"

"Hey, I'm a girl" protested Leah before Jacob shot her a glare, "fine I'm coming"

Everyone except Seth got up and pushed and shoved their way out of the house. The two of us were left sat at the table, Seth staring at me, and me twiddling my thumbs nervously. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me, _what if Seth recognised me and that's why he's staring?_ I started to panic. I had stayed here long enough, I should get going. I started to move and Seth was next to me in seconds. Wow, that was fast.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking panicked himself. My eyes darted around the room, I had to get out.

"I'm fine, I just- I have to go" I gasped making a break for the exit, but a warm hand grabbed my elbow, stopping me.

"Please don't go" he pleaded, his eyes full of sadness and pain. I didn't like seeing that look in his eye. I decided I would stay even if it got me in trouble again but I had to make sure Seth was ok. _What the hell? I don't know him, he doesn't matter, _my mind yelled at me.

"I'll stay" I mumbled, "sorry, I just thought- never mind. Sorry this is a really bad introduction, let's start over. I'm Tam"

I held out my hand and he stared at it. I was about to pull my hand away, feeling like a fool, when he grabbed it and held it in his big hand. I gasped. It felt like an electric current had run through my hand, but it felt good, like my hand belonged in Seth's.

"Seth" he said simply. His voice was amazing. Not as deep as most of the others I had met today but it was by far the best of all of them.

"It's nice to meet you Seth" his eyes seemed to light up as I said his name and once again as our eyes met, time stood still for me. I couldn't look away this time. Then Seth cleared his throat.

"So, Tam, are you from around here?" he asked never once letting go of my hand and I felt my heart rate pick up as he said my name, I felt my walls coming down completely for this stranger who had captured my heart. _What? Captured me heart? Where the hell is this coming from? _My mind was spinning, full of unanswered questions.

"I was born here but I moved to California about 4 months after I was born" _Too much Tam, way too much._

"Oh, cool. I've lived here forever, it's really great here, you'll love it" said Seth beaming.

"I probably won't stick around" I mumbled, sadness filling my heart as Seth's expression dropped.

"What? Where are you going?" he asked squeezing my hand a little tighter. _Shit, bad way for the conversation to go._

"Umm... just around... you know... I travel a lot" I finished lamely, hoping he wouldn't see through my lies. His face crumpled and I instantly felt bad.

"Oh" was all he replied. There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Want to play 20 questions?" he asked, his face lighting up again. But I couldn't, he might find out too much.

"Sorry, I don't like that game" I said with a sigh looking away from Seth. I didn't want to see his face looking sad again. Cue yet another awkward pause.

"Want to watch a movie?" I looked up, you couldn't go wrong with a movie so I nodded. Seth dropped my hand and pushed me into an adjoining room.

"Got many good films then?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Tons" said Seth grinning, "you can choose"

I sat on the couch and peered at all the titles on the shelf while Seth stood waiting for my decision.

"Zombieland" I concluded flashing Seth a smile, causing him to smile aswell.

"You sure? Wait, are you even old enough to watch it?" he said suddenly looking shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, I'm sixteen, just put the movie on" he grinned and proceeded to put the movie into the DVD player.

Seth walked back to the sofa and sat down next to me, making my heart soar as I thought of this god wanting to sit next to me. The movie started and I leaned back into the sofa getting comfy. I couldn't help but laugh at parts of the film. My favourite bit was when the main guy started hitting the girl with the toilet lid. Seth laughed at all the parts I did. I loved his laugh, it was so warming and several times I looked up and grinned at him. The best part? He was always grinning right back. About an hour in, the rest of the guys and Leah came back in.

"Oh cool, Zombieland" said Embry flinging himself down next to me causing me to leap towards Seth, who just laughed. Somehow the group managed to fit themselves into the tiny living room.

"Are Brady and Collin allowed to watch this?" I whispered to Seth, glancing worriedly at the two youngsters.

"They've seen worse, I'm sure they'll live" laughed Seth putting his arm around my shoulders. My heart pounded like it wanted to escape. My mind was screaming at me. _Oh my god! Totally hot guy has his arm around me!_ I didn't really know what to do so I just leant back into Seth's side, making myself comfortable. It just felt so right, but who was I kidding, nothing would ever happen, I had too many problems for anything like that.

After the movie everyone was discussing the best way to kill zombies, even getting a demonstration from Paul who attempted to get Quil in some sort of crazy head lock.

Everything seemed so perfect. Definitely too good to be true, a dream maybe? Maybe I was still on the beach? Yeah, that would be it. I was asleep on the cold beach and there was no such person as Seth. I had to pinch myself before realising it was all happening.

Then it was ruined. The most perfect day I had ever had in my life. Ruined by the sound of unfamiliar voices and bright lights. I closed my eyes as I heard the first shouts.

"Police!"

**A/N: So there's the first chapter of my new story! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	2. Torn

**A/N: So here I am writing a second chapter! Sorry it took so long I was having a major block!**

**Thankyouuu to _AylaBear23,__ ANNA_ and_ Kitten_ for reviewing the first chapter. It made me feel like I should write more for you guys. Hopefully I will be able to update more now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 2: Torn**

**Seth's POV**

I had finally found her, the most beautiful girl in the whole world. My imprint. She was amazing. As soon as I had looked up at her, the world had stopped moving, gravity had shifted and it wasn't the earth keeping me in place, it was her. Tam. Her name was so perfect and it floated round my head like it was meant to be there. And her face, her face was so beautiful with her cute button nose, full lips and mesmerising hazel eyes. It was as though there was a whole forest in her eyes the way the green and brown ran together. I could look into her eyes all day and not get bored or lose focus. The way her hair had hung around her shoulders made me want to reach out and tuck it behind her ears so that I could see her face all the time.

Then we had had our awkward introduction. I hadn't meant to creep her out but I think I did just because I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She also didn't like answering questions. I knew she was hiding a lot from me but I didn't push her. We had the rest of forever to get to know each other, she just didn't know it yet.

So right now, I'm sat on the sofa watching Zombieland with Tam. I had never enjoyed that film more than I did watching it with this amazing girl. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. The way she would put one hand across her heart when she laughed was adorable.

The film had been going on for a while when I heard the rest of the pack enter the room and settle themselves into wherever there was a free space. Embry managed to cram himself onto the edge of the couch, next to Tam. I wasn't complaining, it meant we just had to sit closer together. I could feel my heart rate picking up as her leg was pressed against mine and the skin of our bare arms touched. It sent sparks through me and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. Suddenly Tam turned to me.

"Are Brady and Collin allowed to watch this?" she looked so worried, a little frown line on her forehead, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"They've seen worse, I'm sure they'll live" I chuckled at the joke that only the pack understood.

In a sudden burst of bravery, some might call it insanity, I put my arm around her shoulders. It just seemed like such a natural thing to do but as soon as it was there, I froze. What if she didn't want me to do that? Oh hell, I'm going to ruin everything. Tam seemed to freeze as well. I could hear her heart rate increase, it seemed to beat in time with my own racing heart. Time stood still, but just as I was about to take back my arm, she leant back against me with a sigh. I breathed my own sigh of relief and let my muscles relax. I glanced around the room and noticed everyone watching me and my girl.

"And he's in" said Paul so quietly only the pack could hear. I grinned at his comment.

I had always wanted to imprint ever since I became a shifter and saw Sam and Jared with Emily and Kim. Imprinting just seemed like such an amazing thing to happen. I mean, it's not every day you find your soul mate. Most of the pack had said I was too young to imprint, but at sixteen and just having found my imprint, I couldn't disagree more.

The rest of the film passed in a blur. I hardly paid attention to what was happening on the screen, all I could see was Tam. When the movie finished, we were all just messing around. Tam was still tucked against my side and I didn't want to move just in case she disappeared. While I was watching her, she looked up at me and smiled, the cutest little blush appearing on her cheeks. I wasn't really paying attention to the noises coming from outside, I was too lost in my imprint's gaze. Then my happy reality was shattered.

"What the hell are the LAPD doing here?" said Collin in a shocked tone.

I tore my eyes away from Tam and sure enough, there were blue and red flashing lights coming from outside. When I looked back at Tam, she had her eyes closed, a look of such sadness radiating from her features.

"Tam? Tam what's the matter?" I asked gripping her shoulders, my eyes scanning her face. Then I heard the first shout.

"Police!"

"Police, open up!"

I looked around the room in a panic. Everyone was wearing the same shocked expression and we sat in silence as we heard Sam walk to the front door. The only other sound was the sound of a racing heart. Tam's heart. Why would she be worried? She couldn't have done anything wrong, she was perfect. I listened as closely as every pack member to what was being said.

"We need to search the property sir"

"Do you have a warrant officer?"

I stopped listening. Tam was up, off the sofa, running. Why was she running?

"Tam!" I yelled running after her, "please, stop, I don't understand"

We were in the backyard by now. The rest of the pack had followed me out and we stood on the porch staring down at Tam. The look on her face was breaking my heart. She looked so scared, her eyes were wide open and she had gone pale, real pale for a girl who was originally Quileute. I could hear her heart beating fast as the adrenaline flowed through her. That one moment of relative calm was broken as police flooded the area. I couldn't breathe.

"Police, do not move" yelled one of the officers pointing his gun at us all. Guns? What was with the guns?

"Guns" I gasped taking a stumbling step towards Tam. The pull of the imprint was telling me to go to her and protect her.

"Do not move kid" I vaguely heard an officer yell at me, but I couldn't stop.

Tam's eyes were pleading with me to stop, but I couldn't. I could hear the pack whispering, pleading with me as well. What stopped me was when I felt two cold metal things on my body. I looked down and saw the barrels of two guns pressed against my chest. My mind was going insane. I had to get to Tam, I just had to. I pushed one of the guns away with ease. Bad move apparently. I tried to contain my anger as the two officers with the guns tackled me to the floor. I managed to stay on my knees with the officers pinning my arms behind my back. I could only watch helplessly as four officers surrounded Tam, all pointing their guns at her. Her eyes met mine and it felt like a knife was about to pierce my heart. Tam's eyes betrayed all of her emotions. Sadness. Guilt. Pain. Hurt. Regret. It hurt me to look at her but I couldn't look away.

Time seemed to slow down. I couldn't hear anything. All I did was watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

To say what was happening was shocking was an understatement. The girl from the beach, the one who had won us all over, Leah included, was surrounded by gun wielding police officers. None of us were moving. Then Seth stumbled forward. An officer yelled at him to stop, but it was like he wasn't really there, just acting on instinct. Imprint instinct. A dangerous thing if you ask me.

"Seth please, please just stop" whispered Leah. We could all hear the panic in her voice as her little brother stumbled forward.

"Seth, come on man, stop"

"Please Seth"

"Seth, stop, for Tam"

As Jared said that, Seth seemed to stop. I didn't know if it was the meaning of Jared's words or the fact there were two guns pointing at Seth's chest that made him stop. It was only a momentary pause before he tried to move again. This time the officers were ready and had Seth on his knees without too much trouble. Tam and Seth were staring at each other, neither moving. Time stood still for a second before the scene in Emily's backyard sprang to life.

"Hands on your head" shouted an officer waving his gun menacingly at the obviously terrified Tam.

Slowly she raised her hands and placed them over her hair. As the officers yelled instructions at her, she reluctantly complied. She knelt on the ground, not once breaking eye contact with Seth. She could feel the connection and right now, Seth seemed to her as though he was the only one on her side.

"Down" demanded the officer pointing his gun at the floor. Hesitantly, Tam lay on her front in the dirt. It was a very sad sight to see. Especially to us wolves, knowing about imprints and how separation caused pain. I felt ashamed to admit it, but I wouldn't be surprised if this ended up killing Seth. That thought made a surge of anger flow through me and I had to fight to maintain control. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned slightly to see Jacob with a frown on his face. I shook his hand off and turned back to the scene.

"Where's the weapon?" yelled one of the officers. Weapon?

"I don't have a weapon" whispered Tam, her face pressed into the dirt.

"You are reported to be carrying a weapon. What have you done with the weapon?"

"I said I don't have one" cried Tam a little louder as a gun was pressed against her back. As the officer did that I saw Seth struggling to get up but the officers held him down.

"Try the leg" I heard one officer say to another. The second bent down and pulled up the legs of Tam's sweatpants.

"There's no weapon sir" said the officer.

"I told you I di-"

"Quiet" said the first officer, lifting the gun from her back and turning to the man next to him, "cuff her"

I watched in shock as her arms were pulled behind her and the crunch of metal as the officer placed cuffs on her thin wrists. Tam was pulled to her feet, fear all over her face.

"Tam Bevan, I'm arresting you for shoplifting offences, attempted assault and evasion of officers in their line of duty. You do not have to say anything-"

"Yeah I know already" spat Tam. I was shocked.

The officers exchanged looks before nodding briefly and putting Tam in the back of one of the cruisers. She looked so young and breakable as the door was shut on her. The officers holding Seth let go and he just sat there in the dirt, his shoulders slumped, looking completely broken. I saw Tam glance up at the rest of us and mouth 'I'm sorry' before the cars left the property.

None of us moved. We were too stunned by the events that had just unfolded. How could Tam be so different to how she had been with us? There were so many unanswered questions but none of them mattered in that moment. What mattered was Seth. Jacob and Sam slowly approached him and knelt next to him. We could all see how his shoulders shuddered and knew he was trying to be strong, but the smell of tears hit us. His silent cries were so loud.

I bowed my head and went back into the house with the pack. I was feeling pain for Seth, but my pain, or the combined pain of the pack, would probably not come close to how Seth felt. We all knew how long he had waited to imprint. Then when he finally did, she was ripped away from him. As I sat at the kitchen table I closed my eyes and rested my head on my folded arms.

After a while, Jacob came in shaking his head and sighing.

"This is just messed up. Poor kid" he said as he slumped in a chair.

Sam and Seth didn't follow Jacob. But we all heard Seth's howl of pain. Poor kid indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it although it was tricky to write.**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	3. Glad You Came

**A/N: So I took a break writing this story as inspiration was thin on the ground. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, just to warn you... there is a LOT of dialogue in this one!**

**Thanks to _Anna _for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Glad You Came<strong>

**Tam's POV**

"I thought I told you I didn't want any visitors" I yelled at the guard.

"Very well, I shall send them away" he huffed before locking the door behind him as he left.

I had been in solitary ever since I got here two weeks ago. Here being the wonderful new facility of Forks Juvenile Detention Centre. Yeah, totally cool... not.

My thoughts were constantly on the group of people I had met on that fateful day. They had been so welcoming and kind to me and I just had to go and throw that kindness right back in their faces by getting arrested on their property. It had possibly been the number one most awful day of my life but also the best day of my life. I had actually felt like there was someone out there who cared. One person in particular who I couldn't get off my mind was Seth. There had just been something about him that pulled me in and I hated that I was crushing on someone I had only known for a few hours and would probably never want to see me again.

Every day for the past fortnight, I had been getting visitors, and every day I had rejected the option of seeing them. I had no idea who would want to visit me. It certainly wouldn't be anyone from sunny LA and I didn't know anyone up here.

That was another thing, obviously everyone thought I was some mass murdering lunatic who couldn't be handled by the local police, hence why LAPD had raided the Uley's and not Washington State Police.

"Bevan, the doctor is here" called the guard through the door bringing me out of my thoughts.

_Whoop-di-doo,_I mentally cheered, rolling my eyes not bothering to get up from my horizontal position on the floor.

The click of the lock sounded and I glanced over with a bored expression as possibly the most gorgeous doctor I had ever seen walked into the room. I tried not to stare but it was difficult to look away.

"Hello Miss Bevan" said the doctor in a friendly tone once the door had been locked behind him.

I grunted in response and went back to staring at the ceiling. There was no way I was letting this guy get to me.

"The officers tell me that you've been having trouble sleeping" he carried on.

"What's it to you?" I snorted.

"I just want to help you" he came and sat cross legged on the floor near to me.

I sat bolt upright and faced him, getting slightly defensive. Despite his good looks, there was something off about this guy.

"You can't help me, no one ever helps me" I shot back at him.

"Miss Bevan? Won't you let me try?" he smiled kindly at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you a shrink?"

The doctor let out a loud laugh at my question making me scowl at him.

"Just a regular doctor" he said regaining composure, "oh how rude, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Doctor Cullen"

"Huh" I said folding my arms.

"So, you haven't been sleeping properly?" he questioned opening his bag and taking out a page of notes.

"Oh, I see, getting the low down on me before we even meet? Gee, that's just great" I said sarcastically, "and if you bothered to read the file from LA, you'll know I've never been able to sleep properly so just butt out of my business"

"Have you seen a doctor before Miss Bevan?" he asked casually.

"No, no one ever bothers with me" I said quietly. There was a pause.

"Seth's worried about you, he cares" said Doctor Cullen.

My mouth dropped open in shock. _Seth?_ As in _my_ Seth? Whoa, hold up brain, he's not mine. But he cares? He actually wants to have something to do with me? I remembered the heart broken expression on his face as I had been arrested. I winced at the memory.

"Seth?" I asked, my voice shaking, all defences suddenly dropping.

"Yes, Seth. He comes by every day you know" said the doctor.

My heart banged painfully against my ribs. He came every day and I sent him away. I could feel my breath coming in short gasps and I couldn't breathe.

"Ok, Tam, I need you to try and calm yourself down, just try and take deep breaths" I could hear Doctor Cullen talking to me but my mind was whirring frantically, my heart throbbing and my throat constricting.

"H-he-help" I gasped out clutching onto his arms.

"Just breathe slowly, can you try that? Take a deep breath in and breathe out slowly" said the doctor soothingly before yelling out, "can you open the door please?"

I vaguely registered the door opening and footsteps as someone rushed in and the doctor spoke hurriedly to the guard. I clutched my chest with my hand but the pain was building. I was being suffocated, there was no way out. Then something was put over my nose and mouth.

"Tam, I just want you to breathe into this, it'll help" came the doc's soothing voice.

I felt myself calm slightly and after several attempts I managed to control my breathing and my vision stopped fogging. I felt drained and lay on my side on the cold floor. I peered up at the other people in the room. Doctor Cullen had a very worried expression on his face and the guards just looked annoyed.

"Tam, how do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"I've been better" I whispered with half a smile.

"Ok, well you probably already realised, but that was a panic attack. Have you ever had one before?"

I shook my head. I would definitely know if anything like that had happened.

"Right well, I'm going to suggest you are kept under observation for the rest of the day" said the doctor before turning to the guards, "could I just have a minute alone with Miss Bevan please?"

The guards left the room and I looked up at the doctor before he helped me into a sitting position.

"Tam, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned Seth, it was inconsiderate of me" said the doctor apologetically.

"No, seriously it's fine" I smiled weakly, "I just know that I should accept visitors now"

I talked to the doctor a bit more before he left. He let me call him DC because of his initials and I found that I could actually talk to him. I didn't go into much detail with him though, I didn't want another person ditching me when they found out my life story.

* * *

><p>The next day I was unbelievably excited. I would get to see Seth if he hadn't got sick of me rejecting him. When I heard the guard knock on my door I practically launched myself at him earning a look of severe disapproval. He cuffed me and lead me down a few corridors. I could see other inmates just sitting around reading or playing sport and decided right there and then that I was going to change my behaviour. I wanted to have fun as well, even if it was behind bars.<p>

The guard stopped at the visitor hall and waited for the intercom to buzz us through. I was getting jittery, what if he hated me? But then DC had said Seth was worried. My thoughts were not helping the nerves as the door swung open.

I was lead over to a small table at the side of the room and the cuffs were unlocked. I nearly rejoiced in happiness until the guard told me to put my hands in front and I was cuffed again, the metal connected to a link in the desk.

"Is that really necessary?" I sighed as the guard checked the locks.

"It's orders. You may be unsafe and you have a record of escape attempts" said the guard pompously.

"A record? Oh please, I got out once" I scoffed.

"Twice"

"The second time wasn't my fault" I yelled, causing several heads to turn in my direction. I glared at them all.

"Whatever you say" said the guard walking away, leaving me fuming at the table.

Six minutes later, yes I counted, the buzzer went, signalling the start of visiting hours. I shifted nervously in my seat, my eyes fixed firmly on the door. As time ticked on I felt more and more lonely. He wasn't coming. I had got my hopes up for nothing. Of course he wouldn't want to see me, I'm just a stupid, pathetic, delinquent idiot, with...

"Tam?"

My head shot up and I gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes. Seth actually came, but he looked really bad. His face was drained of colour, there were dark circles under his eyes which were puffy and red and he looked thin, like he hadn't eaten properly in ages. Sam was with him and I shrank down in the chair at the authority he seemed to command. He looked fine. Why did he have to be ok while Seth was obviously suffering some sort of horrific illness?

"Uh huh..." I breathed out.

"Can we sit?" asked Sam pointing to the chairs.

I nodded robotically and watched as they took a seat. I couldn't stop staring at Seth and he was staring right back as though we were connected in some way. I wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him everything would be ok but I couldn't even do that.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling a lump rising in my throat.

I couldn't believe I was about to cry. I was meant to be tough but then, when Seth was around, I felt so open and vulnerable. I heard Seth let out a strangled sort of choke and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why you didn't say anything to us" said Sam sounding disappointed. I dropped my gaze and focused on the metal on my wrists.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to yours, I was ashamed" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You put my family at risk" said Sam sternly.

"I didn't mean to" I gasped as more tears slid down my face.

"I know" sighed Sam, "you're a good kid deep down huh? You made an impression on Seth here"

I looked up and Sam was smiling. I tried to smile back but my face was stuck in a shocked expression so I nodded mutely. I flickered my eyes across to Seth who was grinning at me and my heart rate sped up.

"So what sort of trouble are you in? You must be in here for a reason?" said Sam breaking through my thoughts which revolved completely around Seth.

"Umm... it's complicated" I mumbled looking back at my hands.

"I'm sure we will understand" said Sam gently.

"No, you won't want to know me. I'm a bad person" I mumbled again biting my lip.

"You're not!" yelled Seth making my head shoot up, as well as most people's in the room.

"You don't know me. I'm not good, I've ruined my own life, I'm not going to drag you down with me" I yelled back making my heart throb uncomfortably.

"It's not ruined, you're only 16, you have your whole life ahead of you" he said less loudly.

"Yeah, my whole life behind bars most likely" I shot, glaring angrily at him. My eyes widened at the look of pain that crossed Seth's face and he seemed to crumble in front of me.

"Seth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I gasped trying to reach out to him but the cuffs stopped me.

Seth looked at my outstretched hand for a few seconds before reaching his own hand forward and gingerly taking mine in his. Electricity shot through my hand and into my arm and body, warming me and making me feel like I was glowing. I looked up into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, and I was completely lost in them. Seth was pulling me in and I was drowning in the emotions that his eyes were showing me. I could feel all the doors in my mind that I had firmly shut, beginning to open. I watched helplessly as Seth's eyes widened at the pain, anger, hurt, loneliness and regret poured from my soul into his. I tore my gaze from his before he found any reasons behind my pain.

"Tam" Seth choked out, "I want to help you, please let me help you"

I nodded slowly at him. I wanted someone to help me all my life, and here was Seth, willing to help me through everything. I needed Seth more than I thought possible. I squeezed his hand which was still in mine and he linked our fingers. I let out a sob and dropped my head.

"Thankyou Seth" I sobbed.

I felt his hand leave mine and I squeezed my eyes shut as pain ripped through me. Then I felt warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and Seth was kneeling next to me, his arms wrapped securely around me. I leaned into his embrace wishing I could hug him back, and sobbed into his shoulder. I felt a tap on my other shoulder and looked up through watery eyes.

"None of that" said a guard sternly.

Pain shot through me as Seth left my side and sat back his seat. I had kind of forgotten Sam was there after everything that had happened until he spoke.

"How long until you're out?" he enquired.

"Two years, one month and one week" I said quietly. I heard Seth gasp but kept my gaze on Sam.

"How long have you been inside?" he sounded slightly pained as he asked this.

"Ten months and three weeks" I replied automatically.

"Can you get early release?"

"I could, but I can't" I said shaking the thought from my mind.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Sam sounding a little taken aback.

"Because they want me to tell them but if I tell them..." I trailed off and chanced a glance at Seth who looked like his world was falling apart, "they'll find me"

"What do you mean? Tell who what? Who will get you?" said Sam sharply.

"I-I can't say" I mumbled. Sam leaned across the table towards me.

"Look, Tam, we just want to help you. If you tell us what's bothering you we can try and sort all of this out" he pleaded with me.

"I just... I can't" I sighed wishing more than anything that I could just tell them and be out of this nightmare.

"Will you ever tell us?" said Seth sounding distraught. I looked up into his eyes trying to make him understand.

"Maybe, not now... I don't... I don't want to go back" I whispered as a painful memory tried to work its way into my mind. I shook it away.

"Ok, well, we'll be here. If you ever need us, for anything, just get someone to call us, ok?" said Sam, sitting back.

I nodded and for once, I could see an escape. These people who I hardly knew, but had some weird connection to, wanted to help and I was going to let them in. I didn't know when I would, but I had to, I needed Seth.

The buzzer sounded signalling the end of morning visiting hours and my shoulders drooped. My chest ached at the thought of being away from Seth even though I hardly knew him. I looked around at the other tables and sighed as families said goodbye to their kids and siblings hugged each other. I looked back at Seth and Sam.

"I'm glad you came guys, so thanks, you know, for everything" I mumbled with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'll come every day, I promise" said Seth grabbing my hands, the electricity shooting through me again.

"Thanks, I'll look forward to it" I said smiling, "oh, and I'll try be good so I won't have to wear these" I added flexing my wrists.

"Why do you have them again?" asked Seth cocking his head in the most adorable way.

"Great escape remember?" I joked, flashing a grin at him. He grinned in return and I melted inside.

"How could we forget?" said Sam rolling his eyes.

"Shut up man" said Seth before turning back to me, "as soon as you get them off, I want a proper hug"

"Deal" I agreed, my heart fluttering and I bit my lip.

The rest of the day passed slowly and all I could think of was Seth and wondering how soon I would be out of solitary and be able to take Seth up on his demand of a proper hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so that was seriously dialogue-y! Hope you enjoyed it even though it was a bit of a strange chapter, but I just wanted to introduce more of the mystery about Tam.**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	4. The Charges

**A/N: So I went to see Breaking Dawn today and I loved it! One issue I have with the film... there should have been more of the wolf pack in human form :P also who stayed through the credits for the extra bit? I did! Then I proceeded to fling myself down the stairs on the way out... yeah, real cool, I know!**

Thankyou to **EvilEyeBeads **for reviewing the last chapter! As always, it means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Charges<strong>

**Tam's POV**

I tried my hardest to be good and respectful to guards but it was hard. It took me four days to get out of solitary confinement and actually be allowed to be around the other messed up kids. I had new roommates. Mel was 17 and in for drunk driving and Brooke was also 17, in for disorderly conduct. I refused to tell them why I was in and they didn't push me to tell them. It wasn't a friendly atmosphere in my cell but they only had a couple of months left each so I wouldn't have to tolerate them for long.

I didn't sleep much that first night out of solitary. I was too excited to see Seth the next day. He had come to visit me every day just like he promised and I finally felt like I had someone in my life that I could rely on. We had found out almost everything about each other but there were still the obvious secrets. I hadn't told him anything about my life, even though he asked on several occasions, but he had a secret too. I didn't push him on it. If he didn't want to tell me then he shouldn't have to and that was only fair.

"Visiting hours start soon guys" said Brooke stretching out on a chair.

"Stuff that, I never get anyone" huffed Mel flinging a book across the room to her bed.

"And you think I do?" said Brooke leaning forward.

"Whatever, it's only Tam that gets anyone from our room" replied Mel, "hey Tam, how much do you pay that guy to visit? There's no way he'd come just for you"

"Butt out of it Mel" I said quietly, my fists clenching.

"So you do pay him?" she said with a smirk.

"No, he's my friend" I snarled, feeling the anger starting to bubble up.

"A friend? Whatever" scoffed Mel. I stood up and took a step towards her, my fists balled up.

"Hey, come on guys, knock it off" groaned Brooke.

I scowled at Mel and flopped back into my seat. That girl got right under my skin sometimes and right now, I could honestly just twat her straight in the face, it would make me feel so much better. Although if I did that, I'd probably end up straight back in solitary, which would mean not seeing Seth for an extra day. Even the thought of not seeing him made my heart throb uncomfortably.

I was relieved when I heard the bell ring, signalling the start of visiting hours. I shot out of the room and walked as fast as possible down the corridors, pushing my way past anyone in my way. I rushed into the large visiting room and sat at the usual table. I smiled to myself as I looked at the metal link on the table. There was no way I would ever let them link me to that again. I heard the second bell go and my eyes shot over to the visitor entrance.

I watched the families shuffle in and greet their respective relations and I nearly started to panic but then I saw him. Seth seemed even more amazing with every passing day and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop open. He always looked so handsome, even if he did just wear cut off jeans and old t shirts, but today was different. He was wearing black jeans and tight, black, button up shirt. I nearly drooled at the sight. He caught sight of me staring and winked before making his way over, a huge grin on his face.

"Seth!" I yelled leaping out of my seat and flinging my arms around his neck.

"You're free!" he yelled in my ear, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight to him.

It felt so right to be in Seth's arms and I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Apparently neither did he. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelt amazing, like a cross between fresh wood chip and toast. Yeah weird, but amazing.

I broke away from him, not wanting the guards to get suspicious and tear us apart themselves. I smiled up at him, getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes, just like I always did every time he showed up.

"What was that for?" he asked with a wide smile as we sat down.

"I promised you a proper hug when I was out of solitary with no cuffs. Guess what? I'm out of solitary and no cuffs" I said proudly.

"Told you that you were a good girl really" he said grinning, "and that wasn't a proper hug. That was more like an ambush"

"I like the ambush technique. Might have to try it more often" I shot back, carefully avoiding the topic of my behaviour.

"Please do! I'm all up for hugs" laughed Seth.

I laughed along with him, my head spinning at the thought of all the millions of hugs I could get out of Seth if I ambushed him every day.

"So what's with the fancy get up today then?" I said pointing at his clothing.

"Oh, it's my birthday. My mum's taking me out for lunch" said Seth pulling at the shirt.

"It's your... it's your birthday?" I gasped. Seth just nodded.

"Happy birthday Seth! Why didn't you tell me? I could have got you a mouldy apple or something! And you really didn't need to visit me on your birthday, it's not like I'm anything special. You should be with your mum the whole day" I splurged out.

"Relax Tam. It's my choice how I spend my birthday, and if I could spend the whole day with you, trust me, I would" he said seriously.

I smiled and blushed as I looked down at the ground. It was hard to believe that Seth would actually choose to spend time with me, especially on his birthday. The next hour seemed to fly by, yet I loved every second of it. Seth was like a breath of fresh air in my messed up life and I swore to myself that once I was free, I would repay Seth in any way I could.

I glanced up at the clock and sighed as I realised there was only half an hour left of visiting hours.

"Can I have one birthday wish?" asked Seth nervously.

"Yeah sure, anything" I said with a shrug.

"What are your charges?" _anything__but__that__Seth,_I yelled in my head.

"Erm..." I breathed in a shaky voice.

"Please Tam. I just want to understand" he pleaded, leaning across the table and taking my hands in his.

I looked up into his face, taking in his desperate expression. How could I refuse him this one thing? He would leave as soon as he found out. But I couldn't lie to Seth. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll start with the better ones" I said, my hands shaking in Seth's grip, "so I've currently got five charges against my name. Well, five for why I'm in right now, I've got others but, anyway, sorry, I'm rambling. Ok, evasion of officers in their line of duty, I got that at Sam's, umm, shoplifting, yeah..." I trailed off nervously, keeping my eyes away from his face. There was a short silence.

"That's not too bad" he said soothingly, making my chest squeeze and tears to form.

"It gets worse" I whispered as the first tears wet my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry, come on, it's all in the past. What's done is done, you can't change anything" said Seth, reaching his arm across and wiping a tear from my face.

I let out a choked sound and moved my head away from his touch. I had fallen for this guy, and I had fallen hard, I was risking everything I had with him by telling him about my life. I couldn't bear it if Seth walked out of my life because of my own stupid mistakes.

I looked up at him, his face was full of adoration and I cringed away from him. His expression changed to one of shock.

"I'm sorry Seth, I just don't want you to hate me" I whispered, pulling my hands away from his.

"Come here" he said softly, patting the spot on the bench next to him.

I hesitated for a few seconds before slowly getting up and taking a seat next to Seth. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I shivered as his warmth spread through me, calming me slightly. I couldn't help but lean into him and I felt a lump rise in my throat as I felt him kiss the top of my head. He obviously really cared about me, but he had some sort of strange illusion that I was perfect. And I was going to shatter that illusion completely.

"Nothing you say or do could ever make me hate you" he whispered, kissing my head again, "no matter what you say, I will always believe in you"

I turned my head into his chest and let the silent tears flow down my face. Seth brought his other hand up and stroked my face softly.

"I hope you can keep believing that" I whispered.

"I promise" he murmured. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"Assault" I whispered, feeling him stiffen next to me.

I pulled away and turned my back to him. I knew he would hate me. I was a monster. I shouldn't be allowed in society.

"Tam", he whispered, stroking my hair, "Tam, I'm sorry. Please, can you tell me the other two?"

"They get worse though" I said through my tears.

"I know, you said, but if you don't tell me, I can't help because I won't understand" he said pulling me back to his side.

"Ok, but please don't run" I said keeping my face away from him, "armed robbery and... and... Seth I can't tell you"

I broke down. I had my head on my arms, rested on the table. My crying only got worse as I felt his warm hand rubbing my back. I heard the bell ring for the end of visiting and I stood up slowly. I watched as everyone said goodbye to their families and the room slowly emptied until it was just me and Seth. I heard him get up behind me and I flinched as his hand touched my shoulder. I turned slowly and was met with a heart broken expression.

"Please Tam" he whispered.

I could see tears in his eyes as well and I would do anything to make him feel better, but I could think of nothing to say that would make this situation improve. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my cheek pressed against his warm chest. I felt Seth's arms encircle me and I squeezed him tighter, trying to hug away his pain.

"I promise you, it wasn't intentional. I never planned it, my life wasn't my own, I didn't know what to think or do. Please don't hate me Seth" I whispered into his chest feeling him squeeze me a little, "I killed someone. I was charged with murder"

There was a deathly silence after I told him. I let go of him and turned to walk off. Seth didn't try and stop me and I wasn't surprised. No matter how many times I had told him I was a bad person, he never believed me. I guess now he knew, he would leave and not return.

"Murder?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around, I didn't want to see his hurt expression.

"Murder" I whispered back.

There was no more to be said. I walked from the room leaving my heart with a boy that would throw it away as soon as he left the building. I was going back to my own personal hell. A hell filled with loneliness, pain and regret. A place that Seth would never want to enter. We had reached the point of no return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! I wrote it instead of my essay but I was just so in love with Seth after seeing the film that I couldn't not update! **

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	5. The Truth

**A/N: So I talked to my friend about writing a new chapter and she told me to carry on and ignore what anyone said. So I've decided to listen to her because she's like the most amazing person in the world! LOVE YOU JENNY!**

Thanks to **CSIGetteBlue,****EvilEyeBeads,****sweetypie15,** **MusicIsAlwaysThere** and **Anna**. Seriously, your reviews mean so much!

**I would just like to say to the anonymous reviewer who thinks that this story is annoying and unrealistic, that it is just a story! I don't care how unrealistic it seems to you, I enjoy writing it and some people obviously enjoy reading it. And with it being annoying? Yeah, the whole point of this story is kind of the mystery that surrounds the character. If you don't like it, don't review. **

**Anyway, enough huffing and puffing, on with the unrealistic and annoying story -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Truth<strong>

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't think straight. Somehow I was outside the building but I don't remember walking out. I walked stiffly towards the pavement, my feet dragging. It felt as though my brain had been frozen and nothing was working properly. It was as though I'd had an electric shock. My heart was clenched painfully and my eyes were wide.

I collapsed on the curb. I pulled my phone out and stared at the screen. My hands were shaking, but not because I had to phase, I was just shocked. Horrified. My imprint was a killer. I thought maybe she was inside for antisocial behaviour, something simple, not murder. I dialled Sam's number, my hands still shaking as I brought it to my ear.

"Hey Seth! Happy Birthday! I wasn't expecting a call from you today" said Sam cheerfully in my ear.

"Sam she... she... Sam I-" I stuttered, my voice cracking slightly.

"Seth, what's wrong?" asked Sam, suddenly serious.

"She's a murderer" I choked out, my vision blurring as I remembered the sound of her voice and the pain that laced her words.

"What?" yelled Sam, "Seth where are you?"

"Outside the juvie" I whispered, my head on my knees as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Right, Seth, I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are" said Sam with authority.

I couldn't reply, instead just hanging up the phone and dropping it next to me. I couldn't have moved if I tried. Nothing worked. It was as though I was having some sort of out of body experience. My mind kept flashing back to her face. The pain etched into her features as she told me. I couldn't even bring myself to think her name. It just made my chest hurt. I had waited so long to imprint. To me it was the most amazing thing that could possibly happen to a shifter. Had I done something really bad in a past life that gave me such bad luck with my imprint? Why couldn't I just have a normal, quiet girl like Kim or Emily? I had to get the messed up murderer. She was a freaking murderer. How could I trust her if she'd done all of those crimes? Armed robbery? Did she like scaring innocent people?

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled on my hair in frustration. Imprinting was meant to be amazing, beautiful even, but mine was just messed up. If your imprint was your perfect match, was I a really bad person, but no one had the heart to tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I drove as fast as I could towards Forks. I was worried that Seth might do something stupid, what with his state of mind being the way it was right now. I couldn't believe what he had told me over the phone. Tam had seemed so young and harmless when she had been at mine and now Seth was telling me that she was a murderer? It just didn't make sense.

I pulled up across the street from the juvie when I caught sight of Seth. He was sat in the gutter, head in his hands, and I could see his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Seth" I yelled as I raced across the road.

Seth looked up, his face full of misery. I crouched next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened in there?" I asked quietly.

"I just wanted to know and then she told me and she's horrible" he replied hoarsely. I was a bit shocked. I had never heard anyone describe their own imprint as horrible, it was just wrong.

"Seth, it can't be that bad can it? She's your imprint, there must be something good about her" I said trying to convince him that it was going to be ok.

"She's a freaking murderer Sam! How can she be good? No one goes around killing people for fun! She's got so many charges! You know she's in for armed robbery as well? What sort of fucked up person does that?" Seth yelled at me. He stood up, his whole frame shaking.

"Seth, you will not phase" I ordered, standing up as well, "you get in that car right now and when we get back you are telling me everything"

I pushed him towards the car as his shaking stopped. I felt bad for ordering him around, but we were in such a public place I couldn't have him just bursting into a ball of fur. I phoned Sue before we set off to explain that Seth wouldn't be going for a meal with her and that Seth was going to be ok, but that he'd had a shock. Sue was naturally worried but I told her I would handle it.

The ride back was short but quiet. I glanced nervously at Seth every so often and he just seemed so broken, the way he would run his hand through his hair and hit his head against the back of the chair. I never liked to see a pack member in trouble but especially as it was Seth, he was always so happy and bright. He had been so excited the afternoon that he had imprinted but it wasn't long lived. When Tam had refused to see him at juvie he had been a mess and Seth had just started to pick himself when this had happened. Poor kid.

"Right, Seth, out" I said turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

I watched as he dragged himself out and stood dejectedly in front of the car.

"Ok, phase, I want you to show me exactly what happened" I said with a sigh, walking towards the forest.

I tuned into Seth's thoughts as he phased and watched the scene from this morning playing out in his mind. I was completely taken aback as I found out about all the charges against Tam's name. When Seth had finished, he lay on the ground whimpering. I could feel his hurt and it was as though I was drowning in sadness. I phased back and pulled my shorts on, staring mournfully at Seth.

"I'm so sorry Seth" I said leaning against a tree, "but it's not your fault. There's nothing wrong with you, so please stop thinking you've done something wrong. Maybe it's not like it seems, she said she didn't mean to, and from the sounds of it, she really meant that. Just give it some time, think it over. Just don't give up Seth"

I started back towards the house, leaving Seth with his own thoughts. I could hear the rest of the pack in the house and they all looked up as I entered.

"What's going on man?" said Jared, still laughing from whatever they had been talking about before.

"Yeah, what's up with Seth?" asked Jacob.

"He's just had some bad news. It's best to leave him alone right now" I sighed.

"Girl trouble huh?" joked Paul, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Paul" I warned, glaring at him, "do not even mention her, you got that?"

"I was just messing Sam!" he said, I glared at him again, "ok, ok, I won't mention the jailbird"

I sighed and went into the kitchen to greet Emily. I don't know what I would have done if Emily had been like Tam. I probably would have thought I'd done something bad to deserve it, just the way Seth was thinking. As I kissed Emily's scars I tried not to think about the problems that would surely arise with having an imprint pair apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

It had been three days since Seth's birthday and he was a complete wreck. I was angry with Tam for living her life the wrong way. I couldn't imagine any reason for a normal teenage girl to get involved in crime. And the way it was affecting Seth was just cruel. I made breakfast for my brother but he didn't touch any of it, he just sat there with dark circles under his eyes which looked dead inside.

"I'm going to see Tam today" I said suddenly, shocking even myself.

"W-what?" spluttered Seth looking at me with wide eyes.

"I can't take it anymore Seth! It's killing you and I am going to find out exactly what happened with her so that you can patch things up. I will not have you stuck in this depression any longer. You're my little brother Seth, I know I don't act like a sister a lot of the time, but I'm not going to let you get hurt. I love you with all my heart and I can see what this is doing to everyone. Mom is going out of her mind with worry and the pack aren't much better. This is affecting everyone and I'm fed up of it! I know what it's like to lose the love of your life and I am not having that happen to you. Do you hear me Seth? So I'm going to see her whether you like it or not"

There was a stunned silence ringing around the room after my little rant and stood staring at Seth, breathing heavily. I could see his eyes starting to water and I rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug. I felt his arms squeezing me tight and I had a lump of my own in my throat.

"I don't mean to hurt you Leah" he whispered.

"I know, it's difficult, but I'm going to fix it for you" I promised, smoothing down his hair which was sticking up all over the place, "do you want me to pass on any message?"

"No" he said simply.

I sighed and pulled away, my hands gripping his shoulders. I searched his eyes for any sign of life, but all I found was pain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It'll be ok little bro" I said squeezing his shoulder.

Seth gave me a half hearted smile and turned back to his breakfast. I left the room and hurried to get ready. I wanted as much time as possible with the girl that was tearing my brother apart. She had seemed great when I met her and I could see us being friends, but I had to know her whole past before I let her mess with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Tam's POV<strong>

"Tam Bevan to interview room two please" came the voice on the overhead speaker.

I groaned and rolled onto my side to face the wall. I hadn't been to the visitor room for three days but a girl in the next room told me that my normal visitor never showed. I couldn't get his face out of my head. I had ruined everything with my stupid life. It physically hurt to think about Seth, but I couldn't not think about him and it was tearing me up.

"Tam Bevan to interview room two" came the voice again.

I punched my pillow in frustration. It was probably another stupid detective trying to get me to spill my secrets again. There was only one person I would tell but he quite clearly wanted nothing else to do with me. I just wanted to explain, to tell him everyone had it wrong.

I dragged my feet along the corridor as I made my way slowly to the room. People around me kept pointing at me and I glared at them all, telling them to back off. I reached the room and the guard opened the door for me. There was only one person in there and it was one of the last people I expected to see. Leah Clearwater. She looked up as I entered the room and took a seat across the table from her.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" she gasped, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Tam, tell me what happened to you right now because I want information about everything. My brother is sat at home crying his eyes out over you- don't look at me like that- he doesn't know what to do, so I want to know the whole truth" demanded Leah.

My mouth dropped open as she said her piece. Maybe if I couldn't tell Seth I could tell Leah. She seemed dead set on finding everything out. There was silence for a while, me just staring at the table while Leah stared intently at my face.

"Tam, please, can you at least tell me how you got all those injuries?" pleaded Leah and I glanced up at her.

"I got in a fight" I said quietly while scratching at the edge of the bandage that was wrapped around my upper left arm.

"You got in a fight?" said Leah in disbelief, "Tam, you've got a black eye, scratches everywhere and your jaw looks like someone hit you with a brick!"

"Yeah I got in a fight ok? Because not all of us have perfect lives!" I yelled, "I'm sorry about Seth, I didn't mean to hurt him. He's the most amazing person I've ever met and now he'll never want to see me again"

My angry outburst was followed by yet another moment of silence. I glared angrily at the wall, furiously wiping away any traitor tears that made their way down my face.

"Tam, I'm sorry, we all just want to understand. What went wrong in your life?" said Leah softly.

I felt a lump rise in my throat and my vision blurred. It was ridiculous, I never cried, ever. I was Tam Bevan, strong 16 year old with an evil streak. But these people here in Washington were breaking down all of my walls and I couldn't stop the flood of emotions that came whenever I thought about them.

"You want me to tell you everything?" I whispered, still staring at the wall.

"If you can" said Leah and I saw her lean forward out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face her, swallowing back the flood of tears that threatened to escape.

"I've never told anyone before" I said quietly.

"But... the police?" said Leah sounding shocked.

"I answered a few questions. They didn't bother digging too deep. To them I'm just another mindless teenager who's gone off the rails" I said with a sigh. There was a pause.

"Sam told me that you said you could get out early if you told someone something. Is this that something?" said Leah softly. My heart started beating faster and I nodded. Leah reached across the table and took my hand.

"I'm scared" I whispered as she squeezed my hand.

"You'd be the bravest person in the world if you told someone" said Leah smiling a little, "and I'm pretty sure that if you told everyone what really happened, then a certain someone would understand and maybe come apologise for running off"

I looked into her eyes, hope filling my own. I wanted to see Seth more than anything. I wanted just one hug from him to make everything better.

"Seth would come back? For me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think he would do anything for you" she said with a smile and my mouth dropped again making me wince as pain shot along my jaw, "he's just a bit confused at the moment, but he'll come round. Now, how about you tell me your story?"

I took a deep breath and held onto Leah's hand. It was comforting to know that someone actually cared about me, so it was time to talk.

"Ok, so I was eleven and I went to the park to play soccer with my friends. I remember it being really sunny and hot because I left my jumper there. The ball went over the fence so I went across to get it. I was always the most energetic person in the group. Then these two huge guys grabbed me and put me in the back of a dark van. It was small and smelt of alcohol. I remember being really scared. I didn't know who they were"

"Hey, hey it's ok, if you don't want to carry on I understand" said Leah softly, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"No, I want to tell you" I said blinking the tears away, "right, umm, so they took me to a warehouse somewhere. It was far away and really quiet but there were a lot of teenagers there. They made me sit in a dark room for ages. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life. They left me in there for ages"

I broke off as the memories from my past that I had kept locked away burst through to the front of my mind. The fear, the constant running, the violence, all merged into one giant twist of pain. I looked up at Leah who had a face of horror on. I tried to smile at her but I think it came out more of a grimace, the blues and greens of the bruising making it look horrible.

"Well, one day they took me out and told me all about themselves. They were called the Carson Crew and I guess they're still up and running. Anyway, they started training me. I had to exercise all the time to keep fit and they taught me how to fight. Not just crappy kicking someone in the balls, like proper karate, wrestling, you name it, I learnt how to do it. I didn't understand at first. I mean, why would they bother taking an eleven year old and turning them into a fighter? But then they started taking me out with them on night raids. Because I was small, I was good for breaking into people's houses. You have no idea how many places I've robbed"

I laughed lightly, trying to make it seem not so bad, but I had to face facts. What I'd done was wrong on so many levels. Leah's face was getting progressively more horrified as I told her, making me a little uncomfortable. When I paused she regained her composure and squeezed my hands to continue.

"I spent years just doing petty crimes and I became one of them. I was violent towards everyone. When people tried to catch me I'd fight them and just leave. No one messed with me. They knew that I had anger problems and not to get on the wrong side of me. The gang used it to their advantage, always taking me with them on a big raid. I may be small but I could have killed someone. I did kill someone"

I looked at the floor trying to forget all the scared faces that pleaded with me not to hurt them anymore.

"I got dragged into the biggest plan yet. I was fifteen by this time. I figured I had to make my own way in the world with the gang as my parents clearly didn't want me, but that's a different story"

"What were your parents like?" asked Leah quietly, making me look up, "sorry, I won't interrupt-"

"No, it's cool. Umm, they were never around much. Always drinking from what I remember. The gang told me that's why they chose me, because they knew my parents wouldn't care if I was gone. They only take kids who won't be missed" I laughed bitterly at the thought.

"Oh, Tam, that's awful" gasped Leah.

"Yeah, I guess" I said awkwardly. I'd never had a family, so why should I miss what I never had?

"I promise, you have a home here. I'll look after you" said Leah tears running down her own cheeks.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips. To think that these people who had taken me in for a few hours and fed me, actually cared enough to think of my well being was an overwhelming thought.

"Thanks Leah" I smiled weakly before gulping and continuing with my story, "ok, umm, there was a big raid going down. We got in the van and went to the jewellers on the other side of town. It was just me and this one other guy. I was worried because he was fairly new and he'd been put on this big job. Anyway, we both had guns and we went into the store. There were a few people in there but we got them down on the floor and started grabbing as much stuff as we could. Neither of us noticed the store assistant reaching for the emergency button"

The noises from that day pounded in my ears. The gunfire, the screaming, the alarms, everything going wrong, it was all too much. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"I don't know how I got out. The police shot down Rick. I don't know if he died then or later on. I just ran. The gang caught up with me later and took me back. They told me it want my fault but I knew it was. I wasn't allowed out for a couple of days then they made me some food one night. It tasted kind of weird, anyway, that doesn't matter. I woke up the next day and I had no idea where I was. I looked round and there was this man lying there with... with... I-"

I broke off as the picture stayed fixed in front of my eyes. The way he had just been staring at me with dead eyes, blood caked all over him.

"Tam?" asked Leah in a whisper.

"Yeah, sorry, this man was dead. There was a bullet through his head and two in his chest. There was blood. A lot of blood. And I did it. I had the gun in my hand, my finger was wrapped round the trigger and everything. The police got me that day and linked me to the armed robbery and now I'm a murderer"

I completely broke down. I heard the scraping of chair legs on the floor and peered up to see Leah next to me, her eyes red and puffy. I flung my arms around her as she did the same. She held me tight as I cried. I let out all of the pent up emotion that had been held inside me for the last few years. It felt as though I'd been crying for hours, my throat was dry and sore and my face felt even worse than it had with just the bruises and scratches.

"It's ok Tam, I've got you. I promise not to let anything else happen to you, and no one will take you away ever again" Leah whispered.

We sat like that for ages. Me just crying while Leah tried to tell me everything was ok. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but I had a horrible feeling that my past would always haunt me.

"So how did you end up in La Push?" asked Leah after I'd finally calmed down and managed to crack a small smile.

"Oh, the truck was ambushed while I was being transferred up here" I said with a smile, "I didn't know who it was, turned out to be some crazy man. Anyway, I knew I was from round here so I thought I'd explore before I got caught and I wound up meeting you guys"

"I'm glad you turned up and I'll bet Seth would say exactly the same thing" said Leah nudging me.

"Pfft, whatever, he thinks I'm scum" I tried to laugh but thinking of Seth like that hurt me inside.

"Trust me, that is not what he thinks of you" said Leah raising her eyebrow at me.

"He-he likes me?" I gasped, my hand shooting to cover my mouth.

"Tam, he can't get enough of you!" laughed Leah as a grin spread slowly across my face, "so, turns out little Tam, likes Sethykins a lot too"

"Shut up!" I squawked, shoving her playfully and blushing beetroot coloured.

"Sorry" she laughed, obviously not sorry at all, "just one last question. How did you get into a fight here?"

"Oh, that" I said rolling my eyes, "I didn't get on with my cellmate and she went kind of psycho at dinner a couple of days back. She attacked me with her knife and fork before deciding her fists were just as effective at punching my lights out"

"A knife and fork?" said Leah and I could practically see the laughter waiting to escape from her.

"Yeah the plastic stuff. Go ahead, you can laugh" I said with a snort as Leah started to laugh wildly.

"I'm sorry, it just sounds funny" she laughed.

I grinned and looked behind me into the one way window. I could see my reflection and snorted as I looked at the scratches that were bunched together where the fork had scraped down my face. My arm had come off a little worse as Mel had stuck her knife in and bitten it. Both Leah and I jumped out of our skins when the door shot open. A couple of police officers stood there looking stern.

"We recorded that whole thing. There's a detective on his way to talk to you" was all one of them said before they exited the room.

I turned back to Leah whose face mirrored my shocked one.

"You know you might get out very soon because of what you said?" said Leah slowly.

"I'll be free" I whispered as a massive grin grew on my face.

"You'll be free" said Leah looking extremely excited.

We spent the next hour talking about what life would be like outside juvie and I could honestly say that it was the best feeling in the world to think that I could be out of here soon. My mind drifted to Seth, my heart fluttering as I thought of his amazing smile.

My happiness was shattered when the police informed me that the detective was here. Leah had to leave but she promised she would wait until he had gone so that she could talk to me. It was a very scary experience having to talk about it all again with someone official. There was one thing we discussed that nearly made my heart stop. He told me that as I couldn't remember the actual shooting and the whole thing with the food the night before, that I might not have actually murdered the man that had haunted my dreams ever since I saw him. It would take a couple of weeks of investigation before any firm results could be given, but with the level of information I had given them, it shouldn't make their job too hard.

When Leah came back in I 'ambushed' her as Seth once called it.

"Leah! You have no idea how much I love you for coming in and making me tell you!" I practically yelled in her ear.

She was a good few inches taller than me. I was only 5 foot 3 inches whereas Leah was probably 6 foot. I always felt safe whenever I was around the people I had met in La Push, I wasn't sure why, but it was a nice feeling to have.

"I'm glad I came too! And I think Seth would rather hear those words" she winked at me as I let her go and I gasped.

"Leah! No! He'd think I was a weirdo!" I squealed, still horrified.

"So you do love him?" she cackled mischievously and pulled me back into a hug, "hey, it's ok, I think it's sweet"

"Sweet... yeah... oh boy" I breathed, scratching my ear.

"Do you want me to see if you can get Seth to come visit? You two could declare your undying love for each other" she laughed wiggling her eyebrows.

"Leah! Stop it! Seth doesn't love me so shut up! Umm, I don't know. If I got out, I'd kind of like to surprise him" I said, the grin never leaving my face.

"Ok, you're the boss!" she replied winking.

I didn't want Seth to see me in prison anymore than he had to. When I saw him next, I wanted to be out in the fresh air with the trees and the breeze and sunlight. Yeah, soppy I know, but I'd been inside for too long.

"Right I'm going to head off" announced Leah, "I'll come visit sometimes, you know, keep you sane, and stop you getting into any more fights with the cutlery"

"Oi, you're so mean" I said sticking my tongue out, Leah just laughed, "but seriously, thankyou. I think you're my favourite person-"

"Apart from Seth"

"Ok, apart from Seth, my favourite person in the world!" I finished with a chuckle.

"You got that right" said Leah before hugging me and leaving the room.

I smiled as I walked back to my room. Finally my life was actually looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Extreme length chapter! I think _Anna_ must be psychic! A review while I was writing! Thankyou! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review! Nice reviews though people otherwise I won't update for a year!**

**-Lem x**


	6. A New Hell

**A/N: Hola! Yes, I should be writing my essay, yes, I should be panicking with 4 days left to do it, and yet I just really want to write my stories instead! So here goes!**

Overwhelming amounts of thanks to **Lovebug1020,**** LittleMissDreamer7,**** Thexinfernalxgames,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** sweetypie15,**** Anna** and **dancinggirl42609** for reviewing the last chapter so amazingly! I send out virtual hugs to you all! Please continue to review!

**Also, I have added character pictures for all my characters on my profile! Go check them out! You may notice a couple of characters for this story that haven't appeared yet but they will later on!**

**WARNING: I may use some language in this chapter, please don't take offence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A New Hell<strong>

**Tam's POV**

Mel had found out everything. I had no idea how. Now she was making my life a nightmare, threatening to tell everyone and that then they would all turn on me. I was never one to back down from a fight and Mel was seriously winding me up. It had been two days since Leah had visited, two days since Mel had come out of solitary and two days since she'd found out everything.

I tried to keep out of her way, determined not to end up back in solitary for starting a fight, but she was everywhere I went. I walked towards the canteen slowly, hoping Mel had already been for lunch.

"How's the murderer today?" said a voice from behind me. I span round and came face to face with Mel.

"Piss off" I said in a bored voice before turning and continuing on my way.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you" she hissed and I found myself being pushed against the wall, Mel's arm across my throat, "you don't think you can kill someone and then just walk away do you? People who kill other people should be killed themselves. You're scum"

I snarled at her, rage filling me. I pushed against her violently, pinning her against the opposite wall.

"Shut the fuck up Mel" I spat. Despite being a few inches shorter than her, I could still be intimidating.

"Or what?" she sneered back making me tighten my grip on her, "going to kill me too?"

I hissed and spat in her face. I could so easily break her nose right now. It took all my self control not to, and I managed to release my hold on her and stalk off down the corridor.

"You'll get what's coming for you" I heard Mel say to my retreating back.

I tried to ignore all the warnings she gave me. There was nothing coming for me. No one knew I was here, no one, well, almost no one knew why I was in here, so why would anything be coming? Exactly, nothing was going to happen to me.

* * *

><p>Mel was waiting for me outside the canteen after lunch. I stopped for a fraction of a second before walked confidently past her. She dropped into step behind me and I could practically feel her breathing down my neck. It was making me bristle and I clenched my fists trying to resist the urge to clock her in the face.<p>

"Enjoy lunch?" she asked. I guess to an onlooker it might look like two people conversing like normal human beings.

"It's very rude to ignore someone when they ask a question you know" she said icily, "how about me and you take a little walk outside"

It wasn't a question. Mel was much stronger than she looked. I tried to fight her off as she pushed me towards the door to the little exercise yard.

"Get your filthy hands off me" I snarled as the bright light of day hit us.

"Shut up Bevan. Just move" she hissed pushing me towards an isolated corner.

"If you don't get off right now I'll rip your fucking head off" I said elbowing her ribs.

I let out a gasp of air as she pushed me to the ground and pinned me there. I smirked to myself. It would be easy for me to get out of this position.

"As if you could. But I'm going to make you pay" she said with a sneer.

"Pay for what?" I hissed back. I have to admit that I was really confused.

"Life for a life Bevan. He was my fucking uncle"

I froze. There was no way she was telling the truth. Was there? I hardly noticed when her fist collided with my cheekbone. The pain would come later. My mind was a blur. Mel was actually going to kill me. My joints seemed to unlock and I started fighting back. I hooked my leg around hers and yanked her down. My arms came free and I pushed her off me.

"I fucking hate you" she screamed at me, her fists coming at me over and over again.

I stopped most of the blows before they got to me and pushed her into the metal fence that ran around the grounds. I heard yells and shouts behind me and a pair of arms grabbed me roughly, pulling me away from Mel.

"She fucking killed him, she's a murderer" screamed Mel as the guards dragged her back inside.

I was going to be a mess if Mel kept trying to beat the crap out of me. I still hadn't recovered from her attack the other week. Maybe I deserved it. I shook that thought from my head. The guards took me back inside and I was put in an interview room. I waited for what seemed like ages but finally an officer came in and sat opposite me.

"What are you playing at Bevan? You could walk soon and you go and do something like this?" said the officer sternly.

I looked down and flicked some dirt from under my fingernails.

"Self defence" I said with a shrug.

"Are you honestly telling me that Mel attacked you? It doesn't seem very likely to me" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Have you even read my file? You do know what I'm here for right?" I said with a snort, before shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"This is not funny Bevan. But I'm not putting you in solitary again, it doesn't seem to do anything to you" he said with a sigh, "but there will be no more fighting. You can go now"

I blinked at him. Why the hell was he letting me go? I scrambled up and left the room before he changed his mind or said he was joking and had me transferred. I just had to remember to avoid Mel at all costs. There was no way she was going to beat me again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the bell above my head went off to signal visiting hours. I sighed. No one had been to visit me for a while, apart from Leah, and by no one I mean Seth. I really missed him but I guess he just didn't want to know me anymore. I walked slowly towards the hall. I may as well take a look, just in case anyone did decide to come.

I stood in the doorway and glanced around the large room. Nope. No one. I turned to leave, hands shoved in the pockets of the regulation grey sweatpants.

"Tam!"

I heard someone call out my name and I span back round. My mouth dropped open as my eyes landed on Leah. I hurried over to her.

"Leah! What are you doing here?" I half whispered as we sat at a table.

"What? I can't come visit you now?" she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting anyone" I said punching her arm lightly, "thanks for coming though, you really didn't have to. Oh and you haven't told anyone about my little breakdown have you? Don't want to ruin my sparkling reputation" I rambled on, sarcasm dripping from my last words.

"Very funny Tam" she said with a fake laugh, "you been getting in fights again?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed nervously.

"Me? Puh-lease"

"Tam, you definitely didn't have that many bruises the other day" said Leah pointing, well, everywhere.

"Am I not allowed to fall out of bed every once in a while?" I said offhandedly, surprising myself at how easily I could lie about it. Leah studied me for a minute.

"You honestly fell out of bed?" she asked. I nodded flashed a smile at her.

"Right well, I just came by to tell you that I talked to Seth" my heart started hammering at her words, "he's being a little bit... difficult"

"Don't blame him" I said with a sigh. Inside I was crushed. I shouldn't be surprised, but it hurt more than I thought it would to hear Leah say it.

"I'm sure he'll come round" she said smiling sympathetically. I looked up at her and I was silent for a moment.

"Leah, why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you be running for the hills like everyone always does? I'm not exactly the nicest person" I said quietly. It really did confuse me as to why she stuck with me.

"To be honest, I don't know. There's just something about you, you're certainly a mystery. And I genuinely think we could be friends, something in which I am sadly lacking" she added with a bitter chuckle.

"Surely you have tons of friends! I mean you've got a great personality and you're hot! But I'd like that, to be friends" I said smiling. Leah snorted.

"I think you're the only person with that opinion! And I guess you're ok, so I'll count you as a friend" said Leah with a shrug, "oh also, I'm being kept in the loop about the investigation and it might not take as long as the police thought. Apparently there are loads of cases of kids being taken in California and they're looking at your case properly because of all the gaps in your memory"

I sat gawking at Leah. This was possibly the best news I had ever heard. I could practically hear the clock ticking down to freedom. I was jolted out of my thoughts when someone shoved my shoulder as they walked past. My head shot up and I saw Mel smirking as she walked away. I glared at her as she left and I heard Leah growl next to me.

"Who's that?" she asked, her tone angry.

"No one. Just an idiot" I replied with a shrug, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Tam, if you're being bullied you can tell me. I could tell someone and-"

"Seriously? There's no way. I mean come on, no one would mess with me right?" I scoffed with a half smile, all the while panic setting in inside.

"Right, well, if you're sure" said Leah uncertainly but I flashed her a big smile, "I better get going anyway, I've got to work this afternoon"

"Ok, well thanks for coming, it's really good to see someone who hasn't committed some sort of crime" I said jokily.

"How do you know I haven't?" said Leah wiggling her eyebrows making both of us burst out laughing.

"You crack me up" I said through my laughter.

Leah stood up to leave and I gave her an unexpected hug. Hey, don't judge, I miss normal human contact! Leah seemed slightly shocked by the action but gave me a quick squeeze back.

"Thanks Leah" I said smiling and turning to go, "oh, could you maybe pass on a message?"

"Sure"

"Can you tell Seth that I'm sorry?" I said trying to hide the pleading look in my eyes. Leah seemed to soften slightly and nodded.

"Sure can. I'll be back in a couple of days if I have any more information" she said smiling a little. I returned the smile and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Well that was nice" I heard a voice sneer. I stiffened and turned to face Mel.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked in the most hostile way I could.

"You still have to pay" said Mel ramming my shoulder into the wall, "Uncle Tom would want it this way"

"He would want his niece to be a murderer?" I snorted.

"A life for a life Bevan, just you remember that" she said. I caught a flash as she moved her arm and my eyes widened as I saw the blade in her hand.

"Scared, Bevan? It's only a matter of time" she hissed into my ear before walking away with a laugh.

I gulped back my fear. She meant business and I had no escape. I wasn't used to this situation. It was normally me dishing out the threats, I had never been on the receiving end of one and to be honest, it scared the living daylights out of me. Obviously quite literally in this case.

I had never really contemplated my own death, I didn't really ever think about it when I was in California, but now the threat was real. I was going to be killed by someone hell bent on revenge.

I ran back to my cell and collapsed on the bed. I stared at the ceiling praying for the investigation to hurry up. Maybe I would get out before Mel got to me. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have my life end at the age of 16. My mind flickered to Seth. Would he care if I died? No, probably not. He'd say what Mel kept saying, 'a life for a life'. I coughed a few times to stop myself from falling apart. I had no idea what to do.

I lay there for hours, just thinking. My mind was whirring, a mix of thoughts rushing through. Mainly Seth, Leah, Mel and the flash of the blade that would end my life. I could see the sky darkening through the window at the top of the wall but I didn't leave for dinner. I wasn't hungry.

I closed my eyes as I heard the fire alarm go off. Typical. If Mel wasn't going to kill me, a blazing inferno probably would. I sighed and got up off the bed, hearing the rushing of feet as everyone ran for the exits. I headed towards the door but just as I reached it, someone stepped through the entrance.

"Oh no you don't"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Argh! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger... it just happened! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seth will return to the story soon I promise!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	7. Chasing Time

**A/N: Hello all! The holidays have started and I got my essays in so it's time to update! Hopefully you didn't fall off the cliff with the way I left the last chapter! I'll try not to do that with this chapter but no promises :P**

Thankyou to **MusicIsAlwaysThere,**** LittleMissDreamer7,**** dancinggirl42609,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** Anna,**** Dcutie** and **SundaySolis **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best!

**Anna- I will watch out for of you swap!**

**Dcutie- here's a bit of Seth for you!**

**Also, I apologise in advance for the skipping around of POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chasing Time<strong>

**Seth's POV**

"Seth Clearwater get your butt downstairs now" I heard Leah yell.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. I didn't want to go downstairs. I didn't want to go anywhere. Everything was too painful. Leah would just want to talk about _her._ I didn't want anything to do with that girl.

"Right, that's it! I'm coming up there"

I cowered into my bed just wanting for everything to stop and go back to how it had been before. I wanted a normal life where my chest didn't feel like it was being ripped out every second of the day or my head pounded so it felt like my brain was going to explode. I felt a cold breeze hit my back as Leah ripped the covers off me. Her hot hand pulled at my arm, dragging me from the bed.

"I've had enough Seth. You are going to phase and I'm going to show you everything" said Leah, pulling me towards the window.

"No, no Leah, I don't want to see her" I begged, panic flowing through me.

I hadn't let Leah show me what happened the other day. I didn't want to hear any excuses for the murderer. She was a murderer and that would never change. The rest of the pack shared my view. Leah was the only one who was accepting her.

"No Seth. Look what it's doing to you! You're a mess and you don't know the half of it, now phase!" she ordered as we reached the tree line.

I growled at her but shifted anyway. She would probably end up getting Sam to order me or something. I snarled at Leah as she phased.

_Stay phased Seth. I promise, you won't regret it- Leah_

I growled but stayed in my wolf form, my mind linking up to Leah's. I could vaguely hear Jacob and Quil muttering. They must be on patrol.

As Leah showed me all of her meetings with the girl, I felt my knees buckle and I dropped to the ground. My heart was twisting and ripping apart as I saw Tam's face flicker in Leah's mind. She was once so beautiful but her skin was bruised and battered, faint scratch lines running down her soft cheeks. I whimpered as the bruising got worse in Leah's second visit. My claws dug into the ground as I heard Tam's telling Leah the whole truth. I shook my head trying to get Leah to stop but she kept filling my mind with image after image of the girl I had imprinted on.

_Do you understand now Seth?- Leah_

_It's not like that, it can't be, she... she... Leah... no- Me_

_Seth, I don't think she did it. You heard, there's a whole investigation going on- Leah_

_I'm so confused- Me_

_I'm sorry for all of this, you deserve happiness, but you need to try and accept Tam- Leah_

_I-I don't understand- Me_

_Don't worry, I'll help you. Now come on, I'm taking you to her- Leah_

_Leah! No!- Me_

I started to say no but Leah had already phased out and was holding my clothes towards me. I backed up slightly, my hind legs hitting a tree. I whined in protest but Leah had that look on her face and I reluctantly phased back as well.

"Please don't make me go" I said weakly.

"Seth, if you don't go now, you never will! You've seen everything, how can you deny her? Especially after the way you reacted. You miss her"

It wasn't a question and I knew Leah was right. I did miss seeing Tam every single day. I missed how she fitted into my arms so perfectly. I missed the way she would scratch her ear when she was nervous. I just missed her. My chest tightened as I thought of her and I nodded once at Leah before letting her pull me towards her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Tam's POV<strong>

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared wide eyed at the juvie guard who was blocking my way. I needed to get out. If there was a fire, I didn't want to be stuck in it.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I whispered, looking round for an escape.

"Just helping out a friend" said the guard smirking at me.

I think I stopped breathing when Mel appeared from behind him, the blade being twirled in her fingers.

"Hello again Tam" she said lightly but I could hear the malice dripping from every word.

"Mel, what's going on?" I asked, my voice cracking through my dry throat.

"I told you it would only be a matter of time Tam. I just decided it was better to be sooner rather than later" she said sharing a look with the guard.

I looked between the two of them, the pieces of the puzzle coming together. That was how Mel found out, the officer told her.

"You're corrupt" I said pointing a finger at the guard.

"Oh my dear, there's always been corruption in the police force! I just got a great offer from somewhere that I couldn't refuse" laughed the guard as though we were having a normal conversation and they weren't both hoping to kill me.

"Who?" I asked hoarsely. I needed to know. Who would want me dead?

"Does the name AJ ring any bells?" said Mel in a sing-song voice.

I stiffened. AJ was the leader of the Carson Crew. Anyone who got on the wrong side of him always ended up dead. My mind was racing, trying to think of anything that I could have done to make AJ want me dead. Nothing. Maybe he was still holding onto the botched robbery? Surely he wouldn't.

"Seems our little jailbird friend remembers him" said the guard, throwing his head back as he laughed.

"Oh officer, enough of the dilly dallying! I want to get the job done. My uncle didn't get a last conversation so why should this little brat?"

Ice raced through my blood as Mel and the guard stepped towards me. I edged backwards until my back hit the cold wall of the cell. My heart lurched as they moved forward. The guard grabbed my shoulder in a vice like grip. I struggled against him but he didn't let go. I kicked my leg out and it struck Mel in the thigh.

"You bitch" she shrieked, bending over in pain.

"Don't let her get to you" said the guard sternly as Mel raised her fist. She seemed to think about it before she did actually drop her arm. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

Our heads all snapped towards the door as we heard voices floating down the corridor outside. The fire brigade had been called. My heart started pounding in my chest. Maybe they would get here just in time and I wouldn't be on the pointy end of the silver blade.

"Mel, hurry up if you're doing this" said the guard urgently.

My eyes widened as Mel flicked the blade between her fingers, looking nervously between the door and me.

"Mel, I'm sorry, please don't do this" I begged. Yes, I was reduced to begging for my life but I didn't care, I wanted out.

"Shut up" snarled the guard, his fingers digging further into my shoulders. I tried not to show the pain but the circulation in my arms was slowing down.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place" spat Mel before driving the blade into the left side of my chest.

I let out a strangled scream as the pain ripped through my chest. It was excruciating. It felt as though I'd been ripped open and was being set fire to. I twisted in the grip of the guard and he let go. I dropped unceremoniously to the floor, writhing in agony. I opened my mouth to scream but a fist connected with my temple and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Something was wrong. I squirmed around in the car seat as Leah drove towards the juvenile detention unit. I leant forward as flashing lights came into view as we rounded the corner of the street. Fire engines were parked outside and loads of police officers were blocking in a group of people who looked like the inmates.

"Jesus" breathed Leah quickly parking the car. We both leapt out and raced towards the area.

"I have to see her" I said loudly to Leah as we ran, "I have to know she's alright"

"I know Seth, she'll be fine" said Leah gripping my shoulder as we slowed to a walk.

We walked towards the officer standing at the front.

"Sorry folks, no one is allowed past this point" he said raising his arm to block us. I felt myself beginning to shake but Leah squeezed my hand to calm me down.

"That's fine, but could we just ask, is everyone safe?" said Leah, smiling briefly at the guard.

"We are awaiting confirmation but currently three persons are missing" he said with a frown.

Three. People.

I knew. I just knew that Tam wasn't out. She was inside a possible blaze. I was starting to go crazy. I couldn't stand it if I lost her. I only just started to get my head around the fact that she might not actually be a murderer and she was going to be ripped away from me.

"Is... is Tam Bevan out?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The officer shared a look with one of his colleagues. I glanced between them, my heart pounding in pain.

"I'm sorry sir. Miss Bevan is currently unaccounted for"

I fell to my knees. My mouth dropped open as the breath left my lungs in whoosh. My surroundings swirled as my mind span. I automatically thought the worst. I would never see her again. She was dead. My Tam, my imprint, my soul mate was gone.

"Seth"

Leah's voice was cutting through the mist and I turned my head stiffly towards her. I blinked rapidly ignoring the ache in my dry eyes.

"The firemen are searching for them" she said and I nodded slowly.

The next eight and a half minutes ticked by painfully slowly as I watched from afar for any sign of life. The door on the side of the building opened and a fireman stepped out followed by a police officer and another inmate. An inmate that wasn't Tam. That was two of the three people found. One person was left. One person who I would give up anything to have walk through that door.

I watched as an ambulance crew tended to the two people who had emerged. I could see smoke floating into the sky from near the back of the building and I prayed to anyone that would listen for my Tam to be ok, even though deep down I was preparing for the worst.

Six minutes and seventeen seconds.

That's how long it took before anything else happened. A fire officer burst from the building shouting for help from the ambulance crews. I strained my ears, trying to hear any sounds of my girl but everything was blending into one loud noise. I watched feeling numb as the various emergency service crews entered the building. Then I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Tam's POV<strong>

Pain. That was all. Sheer agony. I started to regain consciousness, writhing on the cold, hard floor as the pain in my chest doubled and tripled with each passing second and each second seemed to last for a lifetime.

I opened my eyes and stared at the underside of the bed. I couldn't move for the pain. I couldn't get out.

My throat hurt, my head felt like it would explode and my chest was being dragged through hell and back again. I choked and rolled on my side as I felt the warm fluid spurt up into my mouth. I spat it out onto the concrete and screamed as the pain ripped through my body.

I couldn't stop choking. There was blood everywhere. Blood from my side, blood from my mouth and nothing to stop it. I couldn't even scream. I was in too much pain to make any sounds anymore.

I felt a hand on my ankle and I groaned loudly as I was pulled from under the bed. I could see the blurry outlines of people and then there was a bright light in my eyes. I choked again, blood bubbling between my lips, and my head was pushed to the side as hands started pressing against my side and face.

I was being lifted onto something flat then I was moving. The motion was making me feel sick but all I spat out was more blood. It was getting harder to breathe, as though someone was cutting off a lung. I could hear voices, lots of voices and sirens, and an angel. The voice of an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I think my heart stopped as the door opened eleven minutes later. The ambulance crew rolled a stretcher from the side door. There was so much blood. And my imprint in the middle of it. That wasn't from the fire, there was no way that could have happened from a fire, someone had attacked her. I felt the tremors rock through me and I sprinted past the police officers who had kept us back. I ran to Tam's side, a lump rising in my throat as I stared at her.

Her face was covered in blood, her eyes half open and glazed as she gasped for breath through the oxygen mask. She was laid on her right side. Then my eyes zeroed in on the stained silver sticking out of the left side of her chest. I nearly phased right there.

"Tam, oh my god Tam, please don't die" I gasped clutching at her cold, bloodied hands.

I felt the lightest of pressure on my hands and I gripped Tam's hands a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry Tam, I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ear as the paramedics opened the back of the ambulance and I leant a little closer, pressing my lips against her forehead, "I love you"

I leapt into the ambulance just before the doors were shut and I held Tam's hand all the way to the hospital. It didn't matter what she had or hadn't done, no one deserved anything like this to happen to them and I was going to make sure whoever did it, did not get away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, it was a tad depressing, but I got Seth and Tam back together... in a way... sort of! Ok fine! She was practically unconscious, but still, you get my drift! Hope you enjoyed anyway! Also I hope I got Seth ok, what with him not wanting anything to do with Tam at the start.**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Nos da! I got in the writing spirit today so here is an update! Hopefully this comes out ok! I do try!**

Thankyou to **dancinggirl42609, Anna, SundaySolis **and **sweetypie15 **for reviewing the last chapter!

**Anna- I absolutely loved your last review! Thankyou so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Confusion<strong>

**Tam's POV**

Everything was black. Black and very painful. I felt like rubber. As though I had no bones so I couldn't lift my arms. My chest was burning and every breath I took seemed like the hardest thing in the world to do.

There was a beeping noise in the distance, past the fog and blackness. I tried to open my eyes to see where it was coming from but they were glued shut by an invisible force. I could hear voices as well. I didn't recognise them. I felt so alone, so very alone. My chest seemed to constrict as I gasped for air, pain ripping through my side. I tried to open my eyes again, this time I was blinded by a flash of light. I shut them quickly. Taking a deep, and very painful, breath, I opened my eyes very slowly, adjusting to the light quite easily.

I heard a voice from my left and turned my head sideways slightly. There was a boy sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was sitting bolt upright just staring at me with wide eyes that looked really red. I had no idea who he was, but the way he was looking at me made me think maybe I had met him somewhere before. I quickly shook that thought from my mind, I didn't know him. We had never met.

I closed my eyes again as a wave of tiredness crept up on me and I sighed, groaning slightly as my chest burned. Warm hands were on my face but I couldn't open my eyes again.

The warm hands were replaced with cold ones and I flinched away from the temperature change, gasping painfully as I moved. The cold hands moved to my wrists and chest, soothing the pain momentarily. A few moments, or perhaps a lifetime, passed before a numbing feeling spread through me, dulling the pain.

When I next woke, there was a very pale man with blond hair in the room. He smiled at me but I just looked at him blankly. Why were there so many strange people here? In fact, where is 'here'?

"Good evening, how are you feeling?" he asked in a soft, musical voice.

"I-It hurts a bit" I managed to croak after a few attempts, my throat dry.

"Ok, can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked, stepping forward. I tried to lift my arm but it felt heavy.

"Everywhere" I whispered and there was a pause, "my chest, that hurts but what happened? Where am I?"

"You've had an accident" said the man, a concerned look coming over his face, "this is the hospital. Can I just ask a couple of questions?"

I nodded stiffly, wincing as my neck moved.

"Can you tell me your name?"

My mind went blank. My name. What was a name? A name. A name was what people recognised you by. Your own personal label, but what was mine? I thought hard. What was it? Then slowly the cogs started turning.

"Is it Tam?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes, that's your first name. Can you tell me your last name?" asked the man, concern still evident.

That was a more difficult question. My second name. It began with a D, or was it a B? No, a B. And it was quite a short name. A short name that began with B... Brian? Bolan? Bevan? Yes, Bevan.

"Bevan" I said more definite of this answer.

"That's right, Tam Bevan. Do you know who I am?" he asked, writing something on a board, I shook my head, "ok, my name is Doctor Cullen. Do you know how old you are?"

Why was this doctor asking tricky questions? I couldn't think straight. I scrunched my eyes together, trying to think of a number, any number that would give me a clue. Nothing. I shook my head, keeping my eyes closed.

"Ok, don't worry about it Tam. Just get some rest and I'll return in the morning. A nurse will be in to check on you" said the doctor and I cracked my eyes open as he turned to leave. I suddenly felt very curious.

"Wait, please" I whispered, "who was that boy in here earlier?"

The doctor paused in the doorway and looked at me as though he was considering something.

"Did you know him?" he asked after a moment, I shook my head, no, "he was worried"

And then he walked out. I was left thinking about everything. Why couldn't I think about anything properly? Something must have happened but I had no idea what. And who was that boy? The one who was 'worried'? Why would a stranger be worried?

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

The constant waiting was driving me insane. I knew Tam was awake, I had been there when she woke up. She had looked so vulnerable and lost that I just wanted to do anything to make her better. There had been a moment when she had been in surgery where the doctors had lost her, the hurt that ripped through me had been the worst feeling in the world. It was as though I had died with her for those few minutes.

Leah had stayed with me through everything. The rest of the pack were staying away. They didn't trust Tam ever since they found out the truth. I hadn't shown them what Leah had shown me, it probably wouldn't make a difference to them.

My head snapped towards the door of the waiting room as Carlisle entered, his expression unreadable. I rushed forward to meet him, Leah close behind me.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" I blurted out, my heart beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry Seth, there has been an unforeseen problem with Tam" my heart actually stopped as Carlisle said this.

"What's wrong?" I heard Leah say.

"I don't really know how to say this in the right way" said Carlisle slowly.

"Just say it" spat Leah, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Tam is somewhat disorientated"

"Wha-what do you mean?" I whispered through my dry throat.

"She doesn't remember anything. Nothing from what happened and nothing from any part of her life. It seems the only memory she has, is of her name" said Carlisle with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She... she doesn't remember... m-me?" I whispered feeling my heart breaking.

"I'm truly sorry Seth. She asked who the boy in her room was. She doesn't know you Seth"

I felt the room spinning. Someone was holding me up and I was dragged towards a chair. This couldn't be happening. She had to remember me, we were soul mates. Why was everything working against this imprint? Why couldn't I just be happy with Tam? Why were there always so many obstacles? So many questions ran through my mind. I could vaguely hear Leah muttering in my ear but I couldn't focus on her words.

I would make Tam remember me. Surely she would feel something, anything that would help her to remember me. Or maybe, just maybe, this would be her fresh start in life, without all the problems her old life brought with it. I just wanted her to be happy and safe and I would make that happen. Tam was my imprint to protect and I swear on my life, I will protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a short chapter, but I had to set up a main theme in some way! Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet anyway! Hope everyone had a great Christmas :D**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	9. Seth?

**A/N: Hello people of the world! I'm kind of losing faith in this story and in True Love Never Dies :/ I feel like not many people are liking them so after this chapter I may be taking a break from writing these. I realised I don't write very well at home probably because my mum stares at my screen the whole time which is really annoying and puts me off, but I'm going to my other house soon and that's where I write best. So please, please review so I know I'm doing something right. **

But anyway, thankyou to **SundaySolis, Anna **and **dancinggirl42609 **for reviewing the last chapter and making me feel happy! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Seth?<strong>

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, I can't help you unless you tell me everything because I really don't understand anything at the moment" Sam said exasperatedly as I paced angrily around his front room.

"I'm not telling" I said trying to hold myself together, "you all hate her"

"We don't understand, any of us. Why don't you show me? Leah won't show me anything" sighed Sam pointing towards the door.

"You promise to try and be nice to her after I do?" I was sweating buckets, I needed Sam to understand. If Sam knew the truth then the rest of the pack would surely take what he said as gospel.

"Seth, I promise to be open minded" said Sam seriously.

I showed him everything. I showed him what had happened with Leah and all the stuff with the investigation to prove Tam's innocence and finally I took down the wall that stopped the pain I felt. I felt Sam wince as he heard Carlisle telling us that Tam didn't remember anything. I ground my teeth together in an attempt to stop the pain that radiated from inside me. I phased out to stop Sam hurting like I was and he soon joined me.

"She was stabbed? I thought those places were meant to be secure" even Sam sounded kind of angry.

"Yeah" I said sorrowfully, staring at the floor.

"Seth, I..." Sam started but trailed off not knowing what to say.

"How can she not know me? I imprinted on her, she's mine, why doesn't she know me?" I started yelling, all the anger that had built up just flowed out. It was unnatural for me to be like this but the imprint was driving me crazy. I just wanted to be happy with my girl.

"You have a chance to try again with her. Why don't you just try talking to her? You might be able to trigger some memories" said Sam pulling me back towards the house. I considered what he said.

"You believe everything I told you? Please Sam, she means so much to me, I lo- really like her. And I know she's done bad stuff, but she didn't do all of it, I can feel it, she was set up. Sam, please if-"

"Seth, stop, I believe you. I think there's something that's not quite right about this as well. And don't worry, I'll talk to the rest of the pack about their behaviour towards her" Sam reassured me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "now go on back to the hospital, it's been two days since you saw her and it's not doing you any good"

I didn't need to be told twice. I raced out of the house and literally sprinted all the way to the hospital in Forks. It was exhausting but with the knowledge that Sam understood everything, it made me feel a bit better.

I raced through the reception, slowing to a walk as I reached the corridor Tam's room was on. I stopped when I saw the police officer outside the door. He hadn't been there the other day and it made me feel nervous.

"Can... can I go in there?" I asked nervously. I was a little bit taller than he was but the way he looked at me made me feel so small.

"Do you have clearance?" he asked in a very rude way.

"I... no, but she's my friend and-"

"You can't go in" said the officer. I felt a tremor run through me but I fought it off.

"Why not?"

"I don't know who you are, you might be linked to the case and you don't have clearance. You're not going in" he said with finality in his tone.

"I'm not linked to any case, I just want to see her" I couldn't stop the anger coming through.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" I span round as Carlisle Cullen's voice sounded from behind me.

"He's trying to get in without clearance" said the guard obviously thinking Carlisle would side with him. I gave him my most pleading look. I needed to get in there.

"Officer, please let him in. He's a family friend. Name of Seth Clearwater. You can run as many checks on him as you like, he's clean" said Carlisle, smiling pleasantly.

The officer narrowed his eyes but started muttering into his walkie talkie. He actually thought I was a threat. In any other situation I would have laughed, but I needed this to work. Thanks to my hearing, I knew the officer at the station was running a check. I had to wait half an hour.

"Wait there please" said the guard pointing to a bench nearby.

I sighed and sat down, tapping my foot impatiently on the lino flooring. Carlisle gave me a small smile before entering the room. I couldn't really hear what was being between the doctor and Tam, it was all muffled, but I could hear as Tam's voice got louder. A few minutes passed before the door eventually opened and Carlisle stepped back out, walking towards me.

"When you get in, just be careful" he muttered as he stopped by me.

"What do you mean?" why would I need to be careful? I was a bit confused.

"Due to her lack of memory, Tam has become quite agitated and angry so you may wish to tread carefully and not aggravate her more than necessary" said Carlisle before continuing his way down the corridor.

It was an hour before I was finally cleared for entry to Tam's room. I took a deep breath before going in. I didn't want to freak out on her, she was my imprint after all, and it was my job to protect her. I slipped into the room and shut the door behind me.

Tam was sat cross legged on the bed flipping angrily through a comic book. I smiled to myself. That was something we had in common then, our interest in comics. Suddenly Tam looked up at me, her head cocked to one side as she stared. She was still my beautiful Tam. As I stared back at her, I took in every little detail and expression that she used. It was like she was thinking really hard about something. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Seth?"

My mouth dropped open, my heart hammering in my chest. I could hardly breathe. She remembered me. My Tam, with her memory shot to smithereens, remembered _me._ A smile slowly spread across my face as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah" I breathed happily, taking a step forward.

"I know you" she whispered, confusion clouding her face. Panic rose in me.

"Yes, we're friends remember? I'm Seth Clearwater and we watched a movie together and... and..." I trailed off as I stood directly in front of Tam, her staring up at me from where she sat.

"I like you" she said turning her attention back to the comic.

I stood awkwardly before sitting in the chair next to the bed. I didn't know what she meant. Did she mean she liked me as a friend? Or actually liked me... as in _like_ liked me? At least she knew who I was. It made me the happiest person alive.

"So..." I trailed off awkwardly. I had no idea what to say. My palms were actually sweating.

"Someone stabbed me" my mouth dropped open again as Tam said that. How could she be so blasé about it?

"Y-yes, umm... do you feel ok?" I asked lamely, not sure where she was going with this.

"Oh, I feel just great" said Tam sarcastically, "I can't remember a single thing but somehow I can suddenly remember you and on top of that, it turns out someone hates me that much that they decided to shove a knife into my chest. Why would they do that? I don't know what I've done wrong. Am I that horrible that someone wants me dead?"

I was stunned by her sudden outburst. I wish there was something I could do to make everything better and stop all the confusion.

"You're not horrible, I like you" I said quietly, staring at the floor, "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you"

"Well they quite clearly do! Where do I even come from? How the hell did I get here? And why is there a freaking police officer in everyday asking about things that I don't know about?" she yelled throwing the comic book across the room.

"Tam, please just calm down" I said desperately, standing up and holding her shoulders, "they just want to make sure everything's ok"

Tam seemed to consider what I said for a moment, her eyes blazing angrily into my worried ones, before shrugging and turning her head away. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Sorry" she mumbled as I sat back down.

"No, it's ok. You can be as angry as you want, I won't ever leave you" I promised.

"Can you read the comic to me?" said Tam suddenly, her eyes full of hope.

I smiled warmly and nodded before getting the comic from its crumpled position on the floor. I went to sit in the chair but Tam cleared her throat nervously and patted the spot on the bed next to her. I felt my heart flutter in my chest and a surge of happiness raced through me. I got up slowly, not wanting to seem too eager, and cautiously sat next to her. I kept a little space between us just in case she was hurting anywhere.

"What are you sitting over there for?" she asked pulling on my arm.

"I don't want to cramp you" I said scratching the back of my head.

"But I want you to sit right next to me" she huffed tugging my arm again.

I grinned and scooted closer to her so our sides were touching and a jolt of electricity shot through me at the contact. I froze when she pulled my arm up and snuggled against my side. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, carefully avoided the damaged area, and I felt complete. I finally remembered I was meant to be reading the comic and picked up the papers.

"Do you want me to do different voices for the characters?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too dorky.

"If you like" she said making me jump as her right arm slid round my back, "it'll be nice to finally know what they say"

"What do you mean?" I asked opening the cover up.

"I can't read very well" she said simply. I was kind of shocked. Maybe her memory included the ability to read? Everyone could read.

"I'll make it the best comic ever" I said before taking a very brave or stupid decision and softly kissing the top of her head. I beamed when I heard her sigh contentedly.

I read the entire comic book to her making sure it had all the right expressions so Tam could enjoy it properly. It made me so happy when she would gasp at something the villain said or point excitedly to one of the pictures, smiling up at me as she did it. It had to be the most perfect day of my life so far. I really didn't want to leave her but I had to go on patrol.

"Please don't go Seth" she pleaded as I climbed off the bed, "everyone else makes me feel like I've done something really bad"

"I don't want to but I have to go to work" I said sadly, her expression of sadness matching my mood exactly.

"You will come back though? Please?"

"Of course I will" I said smiling softly and taking her hand in mine.

Her hand was so tiny but it fitted so perfectly with mine. As I gazed at her, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to just lean forward and kiss her. I subconsciously did lean forward and Tam did the same. We were just a few inches apart and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

The door snapped wide open making me jump and leap away from Tam who looked crushed. My eyes widened. What if she thought I didn't want to be near her? I should have just reached forward. Damn that stupid nurse ruining our moment.

"I-I better go" I stammered pointing at the door as the nurse sneered at me.

"Seth" whispered Tam, her expression making my heart twist uncomfortably. I stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow" I promised letting my fingers trail down her cheek. I could feel the sparks and from the way Tam's eyes lit up, so could she.

I gave her a wave and a smile as I left and I sighed as I walked away with a spring in my step. If anyone had told me I would feel this happy this morning, I would have told them they were an idiot, but now, I could sleep happy knowing Tam remembered me finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that chapter was alright. I really tried to make it better but I think I'll still take a break from writing to try and get more ideas and hopefully make the stories more exciting and less boring. **

**But please do review so I know people actually like this story.**

**Thanks :)**

**Farewell for now**

**-Lem x**


	10. The Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! I think I was having Christmas holiday blues but now I'm back in Wales with my friends and life is happier again so I decided to update!**

Thankyou so, so, so much to **dancinggirl42609, OhHelloThur, Lovebug1020, Anna, EvilEyeBeads **and **SundaySolis **for reviewing the last chapter and saying all of those lovely things!

**Also quickly before it starts, I think you should all go check out a story by EvilEyeBeads called Restless. It's a great story and the threat of not finding out what will happen next had me in a panic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Visit<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything that was happening was completely different to anything any of us had encountered before. I knew deep down that Tam had been wrongfully imprisoned for murder. You could tell from just one look in her eyes that she wasn't capable of anything like that. Luckily the investigation the police were carrying out was going well despite the setback of the key player having lost her memory.

I had spoken to the pack about the situation and they agreed to have more open minds about everything. I knew they were still wary of Tam which isn't surprising but they at least made an effort even if it was just for Seth's benefit. Then the news had come yesterday while Seth was at the hospital that a police guard had owned up to the assault on Tam. He had given the name of another girl as well. Now was the tricky task of telling Seth without him completely freaking out.

"Hey Seth, why don't you come and sit down" I said as Seth entered the kitchen.

"Sure" he said taking a seat, "what's up?"

"They've got the people who attacked Tam" it was best to be blunt. There was no point skirting around the truth.

Seth seemed to freeze up. He didn't start shaking or showing any signs of phasing, he just stopped. I reached forward and gripped his arm.

"Seth?" I asked cautiously. He blinked and looked at me.

"Who?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm not sure I should tell you" I replied weighing up the chances of Seth wanting revenge or not.

"Tell me" he ground out. I thought about it and decided he needed the truth.

"A girl called Melanie Buck and one of the officers" I said keeping a look out for any signs of phasing.

"What? An officer? Well have they been arrested? What's happening? Does Tam know?" he blurted out, his fists curling up.

"Seth, calm down. Yes they have both been arrested and removed from the area and no Tam doesn't know, someone is telling her today" I said firmly.

"I want to be the one to tell her. She's my imprint, she's hurting too" I knew all too well the pain in Seth's voice. I nodded and got up.

"Let's go. I think the detective was going to be there at noon"

I drove faster than normal towards the hospital, Seth bouncing his leg angrily. I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve all this heartache, not after everything with his dad. Seth was always the happiest person in the pack but recently he was always angry or hurting and it was all because of his imprint. I didn't blame Tam, not really, but it would have been easier if Seth had imprinted when she was released.

I managed to negotiate with the detective when we got to the hospital. He would let us tell Tam because she trusted Seth. Seth had gone very pale and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. I held onto his shoulder as we walked towards the room so he didn't bolt or something. As we walked into the room Tam looked up. She looked so much younger than when I had last seen her. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't remember anything.

"Hey Tam" breathed Seth rushing to Tam's side.

"Hi" she said smiling up at him.

She suddenly leant forward and wrapped her arms around Seth's waist. I couldn't help but smile at the look of surprise on Seth's face. He turned to me and grinned pointing down at Tam before wrapping his arms around her as well. I could see Tam's eyes gleaming with confusion as she looked at me from under Seth's arm.

"Hello Tam, I'm Sam one of Seth's friends" I said stepping forward.

"Rhymes" she said gripping tighter to Seth.

"Yeah it does" I said smiling, "you don't need to be worried, I'm just visiting with Seth"

"Yeah, Sam's cool" piped up Seth rubbing Tam's back comfortingly and she relaxed.

We spent nearly an hour just chatting. Tam seemed so wary at first, not really talking much, but she soon joined in with Seth's encouragement. It was strange to see her like this. She had always had a wall up blocking her emotions but she seemed so free right now and I could see just how perfect her and Seth would be together. Tam never let go of him, always holding his hand or even just grabbing a fistful of hi t shirt. It was as though she was scared of some unknown evil and Seth would protect her.

"Tam, we have something to tell you" started Seth nervously, looking at me for help.

"What's going on?" asked Tam looking questioningly at both of us.

"We know who stabbed you" said Seth searching Tam's face with his gaze.

"You-you know? Why did they do it?" she whispered clutching at Seth's hand.

"Do you know a girl called Mel?"

Tam looked up at me as I asked her this. She seemed to be thinking really hard about something, her face taking on a vacant expression. I looked at Seth who exchanged a worried glance with me. We sat in silence for a few moments as Tam thought about it.

"Tam?" said Seth softly.

Tam turned to him, her eyes wide and fearful and her face paling.

"I remember"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Personally I don't think it was my best chapter as I've written it in a mid exam panic. There will be happiness soon I promise!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	11. Remembering

**A/N: Hello folks! Sorry about the wait! I got carried away with writing one of my other stories. You should go check it out (yes I am shamelessly plugging my own work), it's called Secret Dream and it's my favourite story of all the ones I have written so far and right now I've got two chapters up... third one up on Friday. Go read and review it! No seriously, review it! If I get a load of reviews for it, I might just update it earlier than Friday :P**

Thankyou so much to **EvilEyeBeads, Bingo, dancinggirl42609 **and the other anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter! Love you guys for everything you say!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Remembering<strong>

**Tam's POV**

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly my mind exploded with memories and I didn't like it. I was a horrible excuse for a human. As I stared at Seth and Sam I couldn't help but wonder why they were sticking around. Then memories from the stabbing shot through my mind and I started to panic.

"No" I whispered, a lightheaded feeling rushing through me, "no, no, no, no, no"

Image after image popped into my head, swimming around and making me feel sick. I didn't want to remember, it was too shameful. I clutched my head in my hands, gripping my hair and shaking my head. I didn't want this, it was all too much.

"Tam are you ok?" my head snapped up to see Seth looking nervously at me.

"No, go away" I whispered harshly, "I don't want you to see, it hurts, make it stop"

But Seth didn't leave, he pulled my shaking body against his and just held me as I fell apart. Something about him felt so safe and comfortable. I just curled up into him whimpering pathetically as the memories of who I was and what I had done flashed inside my head. I didn't notice that Sam had left the room but I cracked my eyes open when the door opened and he returned with the doctor.

"Make it stop" I whispered as hot tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ok, Tam, I need you to tell me what's happening up here" said the doctor firmly, tapping the side of his head. I nodded jerkily, my eyes flickering from the doctor, to Sam and finally resting on Seth.

"It umm... everything's flashing back, like... I don't know... a really fast slideshow... and... oh my god make it stop! I don't want to be me, I'm horrible" I ended up yelling. I tried to thrash out but Seth just held me tighter.

"I'm going to give you something to make you fall asleep for a while. Sleep will help you process all of your thoughts properly" said Doctor Cullen.

I struggled in Seth's grip, not sure of what I was really fighting against. My eyes widened as the doctor walked towards me with a syringe in his hand and I scrabbled uselessly at the front of Seth's shirt.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is just waking up. Doctor Cullen had been right, my head seemed to have sorted all of my thoughts out. My mind actually felt clearer than it had for ages. I felt fear creep up on me as I remembered what had happened on my last day at the juvie, but then I remembered what Seth and Sam had said. They knew who did it, so maybe they had been arrested? I had so many questions but no one was in my room.<p>

I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled across the room on shaky legs. I pulled the door open a crack and was met with the back of a police officer. I squeaked and he turned around.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"W-where's Seth?" I stuttered, not even knowing if he knew who Seth was.

"He's at a meeting right now" said the officer who then turned back round.

I went back to the bed and curled up on my side. I felt like a shell of who I was. I didn't want to go back to prison. I know I didn't kill anyone, I just didn't have proof. I don't know how long I lay there shaking like a leaf, but eventually the door opened and a detective came in followed by Seth. He immediately rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. Straight away, my fear started to subside at his touch. The detective settled into one of the chairs and got out a folder.

"Hello Tam, I'm Detective Clarkson. Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked with a smile. I nodded slightly unsure of where this was going.

"That's good news. Now I have some things to discuss with you. Right, as you know Melanie Buck and Officer Jones have been arrested and charged with attempted murder so you don't need to worry about that for the moment. At some point you will be asked some more questions but for now, we have enough information" said Clarkson, flicking through the papers in his hand. I glanced up at Seth and he smiled encouragingly at me.

"It's ok" he whispered, rubbing comforting little circles on my arm. I tried to smile back but I think it was more of a grimace.

"Now, following our main investigation after the information you gave us the other month, we have been in contact with our officers in California who carried out the original investigation. They have tracked down a Mr Alexander James who I believe you know as 'AJ'?" I felt my heart start pounding faster and my blood ran cold at just his name. If he knew I was linked to this he would get me for it.

"Tam? Is he the ring leader of the gang?" asked Clarkson, his pen poised over his notes.

"Yeah" I whispered nervously. Clarkson simply nodded and wrote something down.

"Right, he is currently being held in custody and being questioned by officers. Unfortunately we have hit a set back as it seems several of the force were being bribed at the time of the original case therefore they are being questioned and held too" said Clarkson gravely, "because of the situation we are removing you from the juvenile detention facility and putting you in a safe house. There is enough evidence to suggest that you are indeed innocent, we just need to find something more concrete, but until then you will live in a safe house"

"I'm not going back?" I could hardly keep the hope out of my voice. There was no way I wanted to go back to prison.

"No, if you stay out of trouble you won't be back there at all" said Clarkson smiling kindly, "I also hear that you could be released tomorrow, so I'll let you get a proper night's sleep and introduce you to the family you will be staying with first thing tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"That's more than ok! That's brilliant! Thankyou so much for doing the new investigation" I blurted out in a rush. Clarkson chuckled and put his folder away.

"Well so long as I get to prove someone innocent, then I'm happy. Now get some rest and don't let Mr Clearwater here stay too long" he said holding out his hand. I shook it as did Seth and then Clarkson left the room.

"I'm not going back" I said in disbelief, turning to Seth who was grinning like an idiot.

"Nope, isn't it great" he said hugging me so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

Seth stayed for hours after that, only leaving when Doctor Cullen kicked him out in the evening. I couldn't help but feel like I wanted so much more than friendship with Seth. He was just so perfect and happy but I wasn't good enough for him. He needed someone who didn't have as much baggage as I did, someone who could give him all the happiness in the world. I sighed as I rolled over to go to sleep, my dreams filled with images of Seth and a make-believe future with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was uncontrollable with excitement. I couldn't wait to meet the people I would be staying with. I didn't even care if they had three heads and were covered in glitter, I was just glad to be free of the confines of prison. I packed a tiny bag of my belongings. I didn't exactly have many possessions, it was only a few black t shirts and a clean pair of grey sweats, the usual regulation clothing for juvie.<p>

Doctor Cullen finally came to get me at around 10. I had to stop myself from sprinting down the corridor to his office. I think he sensed my eagerness and put a restraining hand on my shoulder. He stopped before we reached the office and turned to me.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously.

"More than anything. You don't understand how great it feels to know you're not going back to a giant cage" I said nodding, silently urging him to understand. He nodded and opened the door to the office. I stepped in and my jaw dropped.

"You?" I gasped in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who do you think it is? Sorry for how slow the first part was, I was having a bit of a block. But now she's leaving hospital I can definitely speed things up!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Ooo, also, if you read True Love Never Dies, I'll be updating that tonight as well so keep your eyes peeled people!  
><strong>

**-Lem x**


	12. Safe House

**A/N: Evening all! So I'm slightly bored as lectures don't start up until next week and I have nothing better to do with my time than write this! Although I'm quite enjoying this story right now.**

Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe how many people actually took the time to write something! So thankyou to **EvilEyeBeads, Anna, CSIGetteBlue, dancinggirl42609, NarniaOwnsForks, Alexona Veil **and whoever the anonymous reviewer was! You guys are great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Safe House<strong>

**Tam's POV**

I sat right on the edge of my seat as Doctor Cullen and Detective Clarkson looked through the paperwork scattered across the desk and signed various sheets of paper. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I kept glancing across at Sam and Emily who smiled kindly whenever I caught their eye. I was kind of glad that it was them that I would be staying with, but it also made me remember how much I messed up last time I saw them both. I averted my gaze and stared at the floor for the rest of short meeting.

"Ok Tam, I think that's everything" said Clarkson.

I snapped my head up and watched as everyone stood up. I got to my feet nervously and flinched when Sam put his hand on my shoulder. They led me out the door and out to the car park where there was a beat up truck waiting.

"Now Tam, I'm expecting you to behave while you are staying with the Uley's. You will respect them and abide by whatever rules they set out but remember you are not permitted to leave their property under any circumstances. That is the point of this safe house" said Clarkson sternly.

"Yes Sir" I said quietly, getting in the truck behind Emily.

"I'll be round to check up on you so don't be trying anything. Doctor Cullen will also be round to check how you're doing" said Clarkson shutting the door behind me.

I nodded and stared at the floor of the truck. There was silence on the way to the Uley's. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, I was too embarrassed by what had happened when I first went to theirs.

When the truck stopped I had to look up. Emily smiled at me making me feel really guilty about how I abused her trust the last time. She held the door open for me and I slipped out, grabbing my pathetic carrier bag as I went. I was about to follow Sam inside when Emily stopped me.

"Hey Tam, don't worry about anything. If you need something just ask. I know this is only called a safe house, but I hope you think of it as a home as well" she said squeezing my arm.

"I'm really sorry about the last time Emily. I didn't want to cause any trouble for you" I mumbled nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it, nothing like a little bit of excitement to brighten up the day" she said jovially. I just stared at her wide eyed.

"Emily" called Sam from the porch.

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled me towards the house. My eyes roamed around the house. It seemed a lot bigger than I remembered it, but I guess it wasn't filled with oversized boys this time. Sam pointed out all the main areas like the bathroom and kitchen then he led me upstairs. He opened the door to a room and let me go in first.

"This will be your room" he said in a gruff voice.

"Thanks" I mumbled scratching my ear.

"I hope you like it, just take the rest of the day to settle in. Lunch will be in about an hour" said Sam before turning and walking back out.

I stared around the room and dropped my bag at the foot of the bed. The room was bigger than any cell I had ever been in. The walls were painted a pale green colour and the sheets were a darker green. I even got a chest of drawers in the corner of the room, not that I'd be able to fill it. I sighed as I emptied the contents of my bag onto the bed. Three black t shirts and a pair of grey sweats. Wow. I rubbed my chest as a twinge passed through the wound under the bandages. I guess this was my fresh start.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I was so excited. Sam and Emily had been approved to act as the safe house for Tam which meant I would be able to see her all day, every day. Of course the rest of the pack had to be checked out just to make sure they weren't going to give away her location or anything. I got a call from Emily at about lunch time to say Tam was with them. I immediately leapt up and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

I burst into Emily's kitchen and jumped forward to catch the plate that she dropped in the shock of my arrival.

"Hey Emily, where's Tam?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"She's in her room" said Emily, I stepped forward but Emily grabbed my arm, "she hasn't come out yet, so just, be careful"

I nodded and walked at a slower pace than I would have normally gone up to Tam's room. I was so excited to see her. I really wanted more than friendship with her but I knew she was vulnerable right now so I wasn't going to push anything. I stood outside her door and just listened. I could hear her steady heartbeat and smiled before knocking quietly. There was a thud then a couple of footsteps before the door cracked open and Tam appeared, staring up at me.

"Hey Tam" I said grinning, "can I come in?"

Tam just nodded and opened the door wider. I slipped through the opening and stared around her new room.

"It's nice" I said pointing around the room.

I looked over at Tam who had gone a bit pale and was shaking slightly in the corner of the room. Panic suddenly rose within me.

"Tam? What's wrong? Do you need anything?" I blurted out stepping forward.

"I'm scared" she whispered running forward into my open arms. I wrapped my arms tight around her.

"There's nothing scary here, I'll protect you, I promise" I said softly, stroking her hair to try and calm her down.

"But what if he finds me?" I stiffened at her words.

"No one will find you here" I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled into my chest.

"I'm positive. And anyone that tries to get to you will have to get through me first" I said squeezing her gently as she froze when there was a rumble and the house was filled with the sounds of the rest of the pack, "it's just the boys, don't worry"

It took a good five minutes to convince Tam to leave the room to get some lunch. I kept a hold of her hand on the way downstairs. It was difficult to see Tam so nervous and scared after getting to know her as the outgoing girl. She visibly flinched when everyone said hello to her. I sighed. There was a long way to go before Tam was actually ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Tam's POV<strong>

I don't understand why I was so scared to meet everyone. I mean, I had met them before, but this time they all knew everything about my past. I was also scared because now AJ would know it was me that had started this whole investigation and he wasn't the one to just roll over and take it, he would want revenge.

Most of the guys were ok with me after a few days and seemed to be acting normally but there was one, Jared, who was acting really uptight. I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me but it was scaring me a bit. I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when Kim, Jared's girlfriend, came in to get a drink as well.

"Hey" she said brightly, filling her cup.

"Hi" I said leaning against the counter, the water in my own glass shaking slightly.

"You've settled in ok then?" she asked sipping on her water and leaning next to me.

"Yeah I guess" I said scratching my ear, "I feel kind of awkward though"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't belong here" I mumbled into my cup.

"Sure you do! Why would you think that?" said Kim putting her cup down.

"Because I've done bad things and you guys don't need me messing up your lives" I said putting my cup down as well.

"You haven't messed up anyone's life, silly! I know Sam and Emily don't mind, otherwise they wouldn't have signed up for this, and don't even get me started on Seth! And I know you and Leah get on well and I think you're cool" said Kim pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back. I couldn't help it. I had never had anyone really hug me all my life so it was getting to the point where I had started to crave those few seconds of a hug. I loved hugging Seth most of all. Mind you, it was only him that ever hugged me. Also because I was so much smaller than everyone else, it was just that much more comforting. Then I heard a growl. I was pushed away from Kim and stumbled backwards.

"Get your hands off her" snarled Jared, shaking slightly.

"Jared stop it" pleaded Kim.

"No, Kim, she's dangerous. She might hurt you" he growled pushing Kim behind him. I felt my breathing hitch as he glared at me. My eyes flickered to the door as Seth appeared looking furious.

"What are you doing Jared?" he ground out. He was shaking as well.

"It's my fault" I whispered before sprinting up the stairs.

I curled up in the corner of my room, my hands over my ears trying to block out the shouting from downstairs. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was causing so many problems just by being here, maybe it would be best if AJ found me and I just disappeared. I was bad luck. Suddenly the shouting stopped and there was a loud ripping noise. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head in my knees. I squeezed them tighter shut when the door to my room flew open.

"Tam! Jesus, are you ok?" said Leah, dropping to the floor and pulling me into a hug.

"It's my fault, it's my fault" I said shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Kim hugged me and Jared got mad. It's my fault, I don't fit in here" I said feeling close to tears.

"That's ridiculous. Jared's just very protective over Kim. And of course you fit in here. You've got me and Emily, we really care about you, we do, honest. And then there's Seth, you and Seth are a team" said Leah comfortingly. I pulled away from her and stared at her.

"I want to change" I said decisively, "I don't want to be me anymore, I hate it"

Leah seemed to scrutinise me for a moment before nodding. I gulped nervously.

"I'm going shopping right now. You need more than those depressing reminder pieces of clothing. And you can do activities with everyone, even Jared, so everyone will know you properly and it will be like a family. Trust me, it'll be great" said Leah smiling warmly.

I felt my lip tremble and before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. Leah pulled me back into a hug and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? I know Jared can be an idiot but he has a good heart" said Leah softly. I just shook my head and sucked in a shaky breath.

"I just, well, I've never had a proper family before and I guess, this is going to sound weird ok, but you're how I wish my mum was" I whispered pathetically.

"Oh Tam" said Leah with a sigh, "you've got a great big family now. Everything will be ok, I swear"

I stayed in my room with Leah for the rest of the afternoon. Near dinner time there was a knock on the door and Seth came in looking distraught. I immediately ran to him, the need to be close to him stronger than ever. I didn't really understand the strange pull I had towards him but I didn't want it any other way. I really did love Seth, even though we didn't exactly know each other under the best circumstances.

* * *

><p>Leah had been right. By the next week, I had talked to everyone properly and even managed to talk to Jared, although he was still a bit wary when I got too close to Kim. It was understandable. If I was in his position I wouldn't want a convicted criminal hanging around my other half. Sam and Emily were really good to me and treated me like an actual human being instead of an outsider. I didn't stay up in my room like I had done the first few days, and I had actual clothes. Leah had been true to her word and gone out to buy me clothes. I now had jeans and shirts that looked normal. I was also growing really attached to Seth. Unfortunately I still didn't sleep well and I kept having nightmares which always took me back to the time before I even got caught. I didn't tell anyone but I think Sam and Emily knew after I woke up in the night once and heard them whispering outside my door.<p>

Being stuck inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, probably because this time I didn't get locked away at a certain time of the day. Also, Emily was teaching me how to read properly after I revealed that I hadn't been to school since I was about ten. It was hard work but I tried my hardest. Once, Collin came in and started laughing at me. Leah beat him up. He didn't ever dare laugh at me again.

"Hey" said Seth one day.

"Hey" I said blushing and hiding my face behind my hair. Seth sat down next to me on the sofa.

"What are you hiding your face for? It's cute when you blush" he said tucking my hair behind my ears. His comment just made me blush even more.

I gazed up into his eyes for a second and that's all it took for me to melt a little.

"You know, you should come with a health warning" I stated, my confidence having grown over the weeks.

"Oh really? And what would it say? 'Seth Clearwater- too hot for Tam Bevan to handle'?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Exactly" I said playfully slapping his arm.

It had got to the point where I didn't really care that anyone knew I liked Seth. My thinking behind it being, the more obvious I make it, the more chance I have with him. Yeah, weird I know. It also felt like I wasn't under house arrest anymore and that I was just living with a whole new family. Doctor Cullen had been a couple of times to see how I was doing. My injuries were almost completely healed although there would be some scarring. Everything seemed to be going much better with the investigation as well. It turned out that AJ had bribed loads of officers in California to withhold files of missing children so that no one ever noticed them going missing. Mine was one of the files that had been hidden and they were all being looked through. Detective Clarkson even came round one day to say I might be able to leave the house sometime soon. It was exciting times indeed.

"So how about, when you're allowed to leave, I take you out some time?" said Seth nonchalantly.

I started choking on the mouthful of apple juice I had just drunk. Seth naturally started panicking and thwacked me on the back harder than he should have been able to.

"I'm fine" I wheezed, giving him a thumbs up, "but yeah, I'd like that"

"Awesome" he yelled, pulling me into his side.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face and for the first time in years, I slept all the way through the night and didn't have a single bad dream. Surely something was going right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, this chapter is awful! I really don't like it! But I had to get everyone to feel comfortable with each other somehow. Urgh, the more I read over it the more I hate it! But I don't know how to change it to make it better! Anyway I hope you kind of, sort of, a little bit liked it :/ **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**-Lem x**


	13. Family

**A/N: Hello kind readers! So I picked up my notebook and wrote out some key ideas for this story so I know what's going to happen with quite a few characters.**

Thankyou so much to **Anna, **whoever the anonymous reviewer was**, ****WRITE MORE **(who went amazingly crazy! Thanks :D)**, DarkFang-BlackBlood, immabearockstar **and **dancinggir****l42609** for reviewing and making me feel like I'm not completely useless!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Family<strong>

**Tam's POV**

It took two months before there was any word from Detective Clarkson. He came round one evening and told me, Sam and Emily about the trial that had taken place in Los Angeles. AJ had been found guilty of multiple abductions and other various crimes and been jailed indefinitely. But best of all, I had been cleared of murder. Turns out AJ had drugged me and framed me for the murder of Mel's uncle. I couldn't be happier. It meant I was finally able to leave the house. Clarkson had suggested moving me somewhere else but Sam and Emily said they wanted me to stay with them.

"You want me to stay?" I asked in confusion as Clarkson left.

"Well of course we do! You're practically one of the family now" said Emily smiling kindly.

I beamed at her and turned to Sam. He was always slightly intimidating as he was nearly two feet taller than me. Emily nudged him in the ribs.

"Sam?" I asked nervously.

"I must say, when this arrangement was first set up, I was worried. I didn't know how you would settle in or cope with such a dramatic change in your life, but you've been great. I know at first I was a little distant, but now I feel like you really have joined my dysfunctional family" said Sam, a smile breaking out across his face, "now come here, I know how much you love hugs"

I grinned and gladly accepted the hug. I felt like such a child, constantly wanting hugs. Emily joined me and Sam and I felt like they were my family. I turned around as Seth burst through the door. I grinned as he blushed slightly, looking embarrassed at having interrupted what looked like a private moment.

"Hi Seth" I said stepping towards him, the pull in my chest drawing me closer.

"Hey" he breathed, pushing some of my hair behind my ear, "what's going on?"

"I'm free" I said quietly, looking round as the door clicked and Sam and Emily left.

"So, you'll be leaving?" he said sadly.

I reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling softly at him. He really was totally irresistible even if he did look like I'd told him his mother had just died.

"Course not, silly! Sam and Emily want me to stay. And how could I leave you?" I smirked at his goofy smile.

"You're not leaving" he breathed stepping closer. My hand on his face slipped round and into his hair. It felt so soft and silky.

"I'm not leaving" I clarified feeling my heart beat faster as his large, warm hand cupped my face.

"We should do something to celebrate" he said staring off into the distance. My heart suddenly started pounding and I couldn't control my calm anymore.

"Come here" I whispered before grabbing his head firmly between my hands and pulling him down as I leaned up and crashed my lips against his. Seth seemed stunned for a second but I didn't let him go and he was quick to respond, our lips moving together perfectly, as though we were two parts of a puzzle.

I broke away from him before I suffocated from lack of oxygen. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I stared up at Seth. He beamed back at me, kissing my forehead before crushing me into his chest. I cringed when I heard loud whooping and peered round Seth to see Jacob and Leah grinning like idiots.

"Get in there Seth" laughed Jake, slapping Seth on the back.

I winked at Jake and pulled away from Seth who pouted. I just laughed at him and skipped through to the kitchen where Sam and Emily were stood taking to someone I didn't recognise. The boy turned round and I stopped dead.

"Tam?" he whispered cautiously.

I nodded in confusion, feeling Seth come up behind me, and gripped his hand. The boy's face was familiar but I couldn't fit a name. Then everything suddenly clicked.

"Dane?" I gasped.

"Yeah" he said weakly.

I stepped forward, not really sure what to do. I hadn't seen my brother for years and he had changed a lot. Dane stumbled forward, towering over me by several inches now, and grabbed my shoulders. We just stared at each other for ages. Then I punched him in the gut.

"Why didn't you come and find me, huh? We were a team" I yelled at him, punching him again.

"I tried" Dane yelled back, grabbing my wrist and twisting.

"Well you didn't try hard enough then, did you?" I shouted, pushing him to the floor and leaping on top of him, slapping his face.

"I was ten years old, what was I meant to do?" he rolled over and pinned me to the floor. I struggled against him and kicked his leg.

"I don't know but I felt like you didn't care" I muttered, turning my face to the side, away from everyone.

"Of course I cared, you're my sister" he said in a strangled voice.

I turned back to him and he stood up, pulling me with him. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed my eyes shut as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm sorry too" Dane mumbled into my shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to go through all the crap you did. I wish I could have stopped it"

"It's ok, you've got me back now" I said with a sigh.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see everyone standing awkwardly at the other end of the room. I looked up at Dane who gulped nervously.

"Sorry about that" I said to Sam and Emily who nodded, "guys, this is Dane, my little brother"

Everyone said an awkward hello and Seth stepped forward. He looked like he wanted to say something but was finding it hard, although I suppose before this happened I had just kissed him and run off. Man I was an idiot. I kept a hold on Dane's hand, just to make sure he was still with me, and gave Seth a one armed hug.

"Dane, this is Seth. He's my..." I trailed off, not knowing the right word to use.

"Boyfriend" said Seth confidently, holding out his hand for Dane to shake.

I gawked at Seth, a smile growing on my face. This day was turning out to be great. First off I got cleared of murder, then I finally got to kiss Seth, my brother found me and now I have a boyfriend.

"Seth, why don't we all give Tam and Dane some time to talk" said Emily raising an eyebrow at Seth.

Me and Dane were left standing alone in the kitchen. I straightened the chairs that had been knocked out of the way while we had had our little scuffle. I sat at the table and gestured for Dane to take a seat as well. He sat next to me and stared at his hands.

"How have you been?" I asked nervously, not really sure what to say.

"Ok, I guess" said Dane with a shrug.

"You still living with the folks?"

"No, I haven't lived with them for nearly five years" I raised my eyebrow at Dane's admission.

"But, that would have been when..." I trailed off not quite sure how to approach the topic.

"When you disappeared, yeah" Dane glanced at me quickly but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"But where did you go? Why did you leave?" I asked feeling a little shocked.

"I went to stay with Corey. You remember him right?" I nodded, Corey was Dane's best friend, "well, I've been staying with his family ever since. I couldn't stay at home. Everything just reminded me of you, and you weren't there to protect me from mum and dad. You were always the strong one, so I left. I thought... I thought you were dead"

"I'm so sorry Dane" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault Tam, you didn't ask to be taken" said Dane taking my hands, "and the stuff you did... I wish I could have taken your place"

"What? Dane, no, I wouldn't wish my life on you ever" I protested.

"But you didn't deserve it. You were always the best sister, sticking up for me when Josh Parsons was bullying me and giving me your lunch when he stole my lunch money, and when I found out what had happened to you, I felt sick. You shouldn't have had to go through all that Tam" said Dane who was close to tears.

"Hey, don't worry about it" I said trying to comfort him, "I've turned out ok haven't I? And so have you. We always were tough, us Bevan kids, but now look at us. You've got a great family looking after you and I've got these people here as long as they want me"

Dane looked at my face, his eyes glistening, and attempted a smile. I pulled him into a hug and let my own tears silently slip down my face. I was unbelievably happy that I had been reunited with Dane. He had always been the only positive point in my life and I was so glad that he had managed to find a family who cared for him properly.

"Everything ok in here?" I heard Emily whisper from the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry for taking over your kitchen Emily" I said wiping the tears off my face before the others would have time to see them.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart. I know how important family is" she said rushing over and sweeping both me and Dane into a great big hug.

The rest of the evening was really fun. Dane stayed with us for dinner and at first he seemed overwhelmed by the amount of people who piled into the house, but he soon settled in. I stayed by his side all night refusing to let him out of my sight. Yeah, over protective older sister was definitely coming back, even after nearly five years apart and he was only a year younger than me. Seth wouldn't stop staring at me either, so I gave him a cheeky wink across the dinner table and burst out laughing when he started choking on his bread roll.

I didn't really want to let Dane leave at the end of the evening but he promised he wouldn't go far. Corey's family were staying in a little bed and breakfast in Forks for the week. Corey came with his parents to pick Dane up. It was weird to see them after so long. Andrea, Corey's mum, burst into tears when she saw me and tried to squash me with the tightness of her hug. She fussed for ages, dusting nonexistent dust from my clothes and smoothing my hair. I felt a lump rise in my throat at how motherly she was being and I almost didn't want to let go when she hugged me to leave.

I stood motionless on the porch as their car drove away. Dane looked back at me just before the car turned out of view and smiled. I didn't know what to do. I felt like part of me was leaving with him. The only real family I had seen in years. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sam smiling sadly. He motioned towards the house with his head. I glanced inside at the scene before me. Everyone was laughing about some story that Embry was telling and looking like one big happy family. I turned back to Sam and shook my head. He moved to go back in but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please?" I whispered.

I sat down on the porch step folding my arms and resting them on my knees then my chin on top of my arms and just stared out into the forest. In the past few months I hadn't even been allowed out to the porch and I felt free finally. The wooden flooring creaked and Sam sat down next to me. We sat in silence but it was just nice to have someone there with me for once, instead of the constant loneliness that had been with me the last five years.

"Your brother's nice" said Sam quietly.

"Yeah, he always was the better sibling" I said with a sigh looking up at the black sky.

"Tam, there are never better or worse siblings, everyone is different" said Sam rubbing my back.

"Yeah but which of us went to prison?" I said turning to Sam and raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't your fault and you know it. You were forced into that life but you're turning it all around now. We can all see that you're really trying" said Sam looking me dead in the eye, "and Dane obviously thinks you're a brilliant sister"

I smiled at that. I didn't realise how much I had missed my family until that moment. And I really was trying to turn my life around.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you? I mean, I could find somewhere else or-"

"Tam, we may not be your family by blood, but you have become a part of something great. We really do want you to stay" I nodded as Sam gave me a one arm hug, "and anyway, you've become a bit like my little sister. Can't have you wandering off and getting up to no good"

I grinned and leant into his hug. A noise behind us made me turn. Seth was standing in the doorway, looking awkwardly at the floor.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Emily wants your opinion on some new curtains" he said to Sam.

Sam stood up and went back inside leaving me and Seth alone. Seth took Sam's place on the step next to me. I linked my arm with his, breathing in the scent and warmth that was uniquely Seth.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" I remarked teasingly.

"Well, I... you just... no, what I mean is that you..." he trailed off and I looked up, grinning at the light blush that covered his cheeks.

"It's ok" I laughed, patting his cheek, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you"

Seth stared down at me with wide eyes, letting out stuttering little breaths. I snorted and shook my head, looking down at the ground. I glanced back up at Seth to check he was still breathing but the look in his eyes had changed. They were darker somehow. I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look. All Seth did was cup my face in his hand and lower his face to mine. I felt my heart thump in my chest and my eyelids fluttered closed as his lips brushed against mine before he kissed me properly.

"Well I wanted to do that ever since I met you" he breathed when we broke apart.

"Why'd you wait so long then?" I huffed, slapping his leg playfully.

"I didn't know you wanted to! And I didn't want to scare you off" he defended, pulling me into his side. I snorted.

"Oh please, you? Scare me off? You're stuck with me now I hope you realise" I said doing my best evil laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he said softly in my ear, sending a warm shiver down my spine.

"Can I sleep out here tonight?" I said hopefully.

"What? No, you'll get cold. Why would you want to sleep outside?" said Seth sounding completely horrified at the mention of it.

"I've been stuck inside here for two months, and I haven't exactly had much freedom for the last five years, I just... I want to be outside for once. My own choice" I said resting my head back on my knees. There was a quiet pause.

"You can sleep out here on one condition" said Seth glancing sideways at me.

"Shoot" I said, willing to accept anything he offered.

"I stay with you to keep you warm" he said quietly and I could feel the tension in him as he waited for my answer.

"I'd like that" I replied, smiling softly at Seth who beamed and kissed the side of my head.

And so I spent my first night of freedom under the stars, on the porch at Sam and Emily's, feeling completely safe and secure in Seth's warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go. What did you think? I loved that the first thing Dane and Tam do when they get reunited, is fight! It kind of shows a bit of their past and what life was like for them as children. Also go check out the picture of Dane on my profile... for any One Directioners, well, it's Zayn! Permission to start drooling because, let's face it, Zayn is the best! Don't know what the hype about Harry is :/**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Lem x**


	14. Crazy Seth

**A/N: Hello again people! It's a cold, miserable Thursday as I start writing this. Hail is pelting down from the heavens and I'm stuck inside painting my nails. I'm never painting my nails again. I messed up my left hand completely. Anyway, on with the story!**

Thankyou to **MyAwesomenessIsAwesome, the anonymous reviewer, EvilEyeBeads **and **Anna **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are great!

**MyAwesomenessIsAwesome- Thankyou so much! I'll try and update more!**

**EvilEyeBeads- Haha! Yes Niall does have a great accent!**

**Anna- Thankyou! Yes there will be drama very soon! A couple more things will happen first though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Crazy Seth<strong>

**Tam's POV**

Seth was taking me out for the day and he was calling it a date. An actual _date_. I was so excited. I had never been on a date before and it just made it even more special that it was with Seth. I was bouncing around the kitchen after Emily as she made a casserole.

"Tam, sweetheart, the next hour isn't going to pass any faster with you jumping about like a jack in the box" said Emily laughing and chopping some more carrots.

"But Emily, I don't know what to wear or... or anything" I said flinging my arms into the air. Emily raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Never took you for a girly girl" she said shoving my shoulder gently. I gawked at her and leapt forward next to Emily.

"I'm not a _girly girl_, I just want to look nice for Seth" I said indignantly, crossing my arms.

"I think you need a little help" said Emily tapping my nose, "go call Leah"

I fidgeted for a moment longer before racing to the table in the hallway and flicking through the phonebook.

I had to wait ten minutes for Leah to arrive but it felt like hours. I dragged her up to my room and flung open the chest of drawers.

"I don't know what to do" I said awkwardly pointing at the small selection of clothes.

"Well, what do you feel most comfortable in?" asked Leah taking a seat on my bed.

I rifled through the drawers and felt my face heat up as I pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a black t shirt. I turned and held them out towards Leah who sighed as she took them from me. I laughed nervously as she dropped them on the floor and stood up.

"I'm going to make you look amazing" she said squeezing my arm and turning to the drawers.

She pulled out several different outfits but eventually settled on a pair of light washed jeans and a green shirt. I let Leah fix my hair so that it was perfectly straight. When she advanced on me with some eye shadow, I bolted and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Open the door" yelled Leah, rattling the handle.

"No way" I yelled back, "you are not painting my face"

"It's not paint" Leah yelled, slapping her hands on the doorframe, "and plus, Seth will think you're super hot"

I hesitated for a moment. Ok, so I did want to look good for Seth, and if Leah could make me look 'super hot' then I wasn't going to complain. I slowly opened the door and grimaced as I looked up at a triumphant Leah. She grinned and walked towards me. I backed up and sat down on the edge of the bath. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Leah attacked my face.

"Ok, take a look"

I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurry vision. I stepped towards the mirror and my eyes widened. That girl wasn't me. She looked strong and confident and well, hot. I turned and stared at Leah who grinned and wrapped an arm round my shoulders.

"What did I say? I think Seth's actually going to die when he sees you" she said laughing loudly.

"But I look nice" I said looking back at my reflection on disbelief.

"Hell girl, you look beyond nice" said Leah dragging me downstairs.

I sat on the edge of the sofa tapping my foot repetitively against the wooden floor. Leah sat next to me and clamped my knees together. My head shot round as the front door opened and Seth walked through. He looked amazing in plain black trousers and a white button up shirt. I shot up off the sofa and ran towards him.

"You look beautiful" he said with a massive smile on his face. I blushed like a tomato.

"Thanks" I said grinning back, "you scrub up alright as well"

Me and Seth just stood there grinning at each other for ages before I felt Leah nudge me forward so I fell very unceremoniously into Seth's chest.

"Why am I friends with you?" I whispered to her as I followed Seth outside.

"Have fun" she sang before running off into the woods. I narrowed my eyes. Everyone who visited the house seemed to appear from the woods with no obvious reason.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Seth started the car, "hold up, are you old enough to drive?"

"Chill Tam, we get our permits early and I'm seventeen" said Seth smiling at me, "and I'm taking you to lunch"

I nodded and let Seth drive off. He drove up to some place called Port Angeles. As we sailed up the highway, I stared out at the trees. It was inconceivable to think that I could go anywhere I wanted to now without any fears or worries. I turned to Seth who was smiling softly as he drove. I studied his profile. My favourite thing about Seth's features was his nose. It was a sweet little button nose, but not in the girly way, in a strong, defining way.

"You're staring at me"

"Was not" I said biting my bottom lip and facing the front.

"You so were and it's totally not fair" he said pouting as he studied the road.

"Of course it's fair that I get to stare at you" I said feeling a bit confused.

"It's not" he said like a child, glancing at me briefly, "because I want to stare at you and I can't"

I burst out laughing at that. Just to spite him, I stared pointedly at him for the rest of the journey. When Seth finally stopped the car, he leaned over to me and kissed me until I couldn't remember where I was, and wow he could kiss.

"It's rude to stare" he said with a cheeky grin before kissing me once more and getting out of the car and running round to my side, "but I'll let you off"

"Real slick Seth" I said rolling my eyes and hopping out next to him.

We walked down the street hand in hand and I felt like a little kid as I pointed to all sorts of things that Seth thought were perfectly ordinary, but that I hadn't seen in years. Seth let me drag him everywhere. If I got excited about seeing some birds strutting around he would race after me as I chased them off. We finally decided to eat after we heard both our stomachs growling.

"You don't tell anyone that I'm like an excitable six year old ok?" I said to Seth as we walked towards a little cafe.

"Of course not" he said crossing his heart, "but you are adorable"

I wrinkled my nose at him but he just laughed and kissed my temple. The cafe we went to was quaint and cosy, nothing too fancy and it was just perfect. As I munched on my chicken baguette I couldn't help but laugh at Seth as he tried to eat his three baguettes slowly. I had seen him shovel food into his mouth faster than I could blink and here he was trying to be a gentleman.

The lunch date was better than I could ever have imagined. Seth paid for lunch which made me feel a bit bad, but he insisted and I couldn't refuse the look in his eyes. We stayed in the city for a while longer, mostly spending the time on a bench and watching the world go by. Then Seth decided something terrible. He wanted me to meet his mother.

"She won't like me" I said for the millionth time as Seth drove back.

"Of course she will. Seriously, she likes everyone" said Seth in what I suppose was meant to be a reassuring tone, it just made me feel sick.

"No, she won't like me. She'll say I'm the bad influence on you and that I'm leading you into a life of crime" I moaned, smacking my head against the back of the seat.

"Tam, just calm down. Mum's cool" said Seth.

I groaned and refused to speak all the way back. I stubbornly stayed in the car when Seth pulled up to his house.

"Come on, please, it means a lot to me" pleaded Seth crouching by my open door. I locked eyes with him, scowl in place, but I felt my resolve weaken as he stared back. I huffed and threw my arms in the air as I climbed out. Seth grinned and threw an arm around me, dragging me to the door.

"Mum, we're here" he called out as he opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen" came the reply.

Seth strolled forwards while I clung to his arm and hid half behind him. His mum was going to hate me. She would think I was going to lead him astray. She probably thought I took drugs or something. The smell of baking hit me as we walked into the bright kitchen. It smelt homely and of cinnamon. I peeked round Seth when he stopped and caught sight of a well built lady with crazy black hair, wearing a pink frilly pinny.

"Come on out dear, I won't bite" she said in a jolly manner.

I looked up at Seth and he smiled encouragingly. Slowly I shuffled forward and looked at the floor, letting my hair fall around my face. I leapt back in shock as I felt her hands pushing my hair back and she started examining me.

"You're very scrawny" she pointed out, "what were they feeding you in that place? Seeds? You've not got much height but it's sweet"

My jaw dropped as she chattered away but I wasn't insulted like I would have been if it was someone else, she was only pointing out the obvious.

"Mum" said Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Seth, I'm just trying to say hello" said his mum pulling me away from Seth and dragging me across the room, "now sweetie, you can call me Sue because Mrs Clearwater makes me sound old and I am definitely not that"

Sue pushed me into a chair and went back to stirring some mixture. I just sat there open mouthed. I hadn't said one word and I felt really awkward. I looked over at Seth who was side stepping towards me. He took a seat next to me and grabbed my hand under the table. I jumped when Sue suddenly span round, putting a plate of biscuits on the table and taking a seat herself.

"Right, let's get a few things straight" I felt myself go pale at her tone, "you promise that you won't take Seth off the straight and narrow?" I nodded, "you'd never hurt him would you? He's very delicate?"

"Mum" whined Seth. I glanced up at him but nodded at Sue.

"And finally, no sex"

My eyes almost popped out and I swear my face was on fire. I could hear Seth yelling something but my ears were buzzing. I was mortified. The mother of my very first boyfriend, who I had only just met, was discussing sex at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies to hand. I vaguely felt some hands grabbing my arms and patting my back.

"Tam? Tam, it's ok, she was just being over protective" pleaded Seth giving me a jolt back to reality. I blinked up at him, trying to regain my composure.

"I hadn't even thought about that" I said quietly turning back to Sue.

"Oh, good, well, why don't you kids go out and enjoy the afternoon" said Sue who was suddenly bustling around the kitchen.

Seth dragged me towards the front door, eager to leave, but Sue raced after us.

"Seth, you're not leaving this house without giving your only mother a hug" she cried before grabbing a very embarrassed Seth and squeezing him, I laughed loudly, "and you're not escaping either"

My mouth popped open and I was pulled into the hug as well, except because I was so short, Sue and Seth swamped me. When we finally managed to leave, I think I was officially traumatized more than I ever had been. Seth thought we should go to the beach because I hadn't been there since that first day when I met Embry and Quil. As we walked, Seth slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together. I looked up at him and he had a very nervous expression on. But when I smiled and leaned against his arm, I felt him relax.

"So what did you think of my mum?" he asked with a laugh.

"She's batshit crazy" I replied honestly, "but she's nice. Very motherly, I like that"

It was nice just to walk with Seth out in the open but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I didn't say anything to Seth, he would just tell me I was being paranoid because I'd been cooped up for so long. We finally made it to the beach and started down towards the water. There weren't that many people around which made it even better. We spent nearly an hour just messing about but then Seth started getting edgy and said he had something to tell me.

"How about we take a seat?" he said waving a log.

I nodded and sat down. Seth paced for a couple of seconds before sitting next to me. I started to fidget. Maybe he was going to break up. I mean, I was a bit of a basket case, he could do a lot better than me.

"You're Quileute right?" he asked quickly.

"Well, yeah, but you know I moved away" I said slowly not sure where he was going. Maybe I wasn't Quileute enough for him.

"Did your parents ever tell you the stories of the tribe?"

"They didn't tell us anything, you know that" I said starting to get defensive.

"Ok, well the shortened down version is that our tribe is descended from wolves and we protect the land from the cold ones" he said looking straight into my eyes as though trying to hypnotise me.

"I guess that's a cool story?" I said as a question, not really sure how I was meant to respond to this.

"I've been keeping a secret, a big secret" said Seth after a long pause.

"Everyone's got secrets Seth" I said scratching my ear. Seth's eyes darted to my hand and he reached out, taking it in his.

"Promise me you won't run" he said squeezing my hands lightly.

"Run from what? Just spit it out Seth" I was getting irritated and I really didn't want to get angry with him.

"The stories are true. We are descended from wolves and, well, I can turn into a giant wolf"

My jaw literally hit the floor as I fell off the log. Seth immediately helped me up and gripped my arms to keep me in place.

"What? No, why would you even say that? Is it just you?" I asked shaking my head.

"It's true" said Seth with an unreadable expression, "and it's all the guys. Jake, Sam, all the guys and... and Leah"

I felt like my new found happiness was crashing around me. I wrestled myself out of Seth's grip and shot up. He got up as well and stepped forward but I stopped him.

"No, stay back" I said harshly before I started running.

I ran back to Sam and Emily's because that was the only place I knew. As soon as I ran in, I caught sight of Brady and Quil lounging on the sofa. They turned and smiled but I ran up the stairs. I bumped into Sam on the way up but just shoved him out the way and locked myself in my room, grabbing the phone on the way in. I furiously pressed the numbers.

"Hello?" I sighed with relief when I heard Dane answer.

"Dane it's Tam" I whispered into the phone, curling up in the corner of my room.

"Oh, hey Tam. What's up?" he said happily.

"They're all crazy, all of them, completely, 100%, batshit crazy" I whispered feeling fear creep through me when I realised they could all be lurking outside my room waiting to get me.

"What are you talking about? Who's crazy?" demanded Dane.

"Everyone here, everyone is" I said, my voice getting unintentionally louder.

"Don't be stupid, they're really nice" said Dane and I slapped my forehead, "what about Seth? Is he crazy? You couldn't stop drooling over him, and he was the same, so how is he crazy?"

"You don't understand, they-"

I broke off when I heard hammering on my door. I could hear Sam and Jake, but no Seth.

"Tam, what's that noise?" asked Dane.

"The door" I said weakly as it crashed open and two very scared looking people entered the room.

Jake jogged over and grabbed the phone off me. I froze. They were going to kill me. They were going to finish off what no one else had. I was going to die alone in a bedroom in a house in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever find my dead body. Sam rushed forward and crouched down, staring into my face.

"Tam are you feeling alright?" he asked.

I didn't reply but looked past him to the door when I heard yelling getting louder. Seth suddenly appeared but Quil was holding him back. I felt an inexplicable urge to run to him but he was crazy, I didn't know what to do. I ran my hands through my hair as the people in my room got progressively more nervous.

"Are you all crazy?" I asked in a shaky whisper.

"We're not crazy" said Sam slowly. I looked up at him and he looked so serious that I felt myself shrink under his gaze.

"Can you go, please? Just... go" I said quietly, burying my face in my knees.

I only glanced up once I heard the door click shut. The room was suddenly eerily quiet. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. My mind whirred continuously, all the memories I had of the people I had grown to love as family popped into my head. It took a while but I slowly came to the realisation that they weren't crazy. Maybe Seth hadn't been lying. Maybe he did turn into a wolf. The idea didn't seem so crazy the more I thought it through. Everyone always ate loads and they were really hot, not to mention the random disappearances into the forest. Seth was allowed his secret. I'd had my fair share of secrets and Seth had always stuck by me, and now I was rejecting him because he told me something about him.

I crawled to the door and out along the landing. I stopped at the top of the stairs and peered through the railings of the banister. Jake was standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking Seth from coming up. I bit my lip as I saw his distraught expression.

"She hates me, she's never going to talk to me again" he moaned as Leah held onto him.

"Don't be silly, no one could ever hate you, especially not Tam" said Leah trying to comfort him.

I wanted to go down and tell him everything was ok, that I loved him so much and that he was the most amazing person I had ever met. But I was glued to the spot, just watching as he fell apart. Then my heart nearly burst with joy at his next words.

"I love her Leah, I really do" he whimpered as he struggled against Leah and tried to get to the stairs.

My feet started moving and before I knew it I was running down the stairs. I ducked under Jake's arm and barrelled straight into Seth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his chest. I felt his arms encircle me and I held him tighter.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked in a small voice. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were full of fear and worry and love. I smiled and buried my face back in his chest.

"Of course you're crazy, everyone here is" I said but then when Seth gave a strangled cry, I gripped his shirt tighter and decided to take a risk, "but I love you all the same"

"What?" said Seth, disbelief colouring his tone. This time I pulled back and placed my palms flat on his chest.

"You want me to say it again?" I asked raising my eyebrow and smiling as Seth nodded eagerly, "ok, well, you see Mr Clearwater, once upon a time, there was a very stupid girl who did very stupid things. One day this girl met a handsome prince who didn't care that the girl had done anything wrong. The silly girl realised that the more she got to know him the more she fell head over heels in love with him. And so, Seth Clearwater, I, Tam Bevan, notoriously stupid girl, am in love with you"

I pressed my lips together to stop from laughing at his expression. Seth looked like all his Christmases had come at once the way his eyes had lit up and a broad smile was plastered across his face.

"And I'm the handsome prince?" he said puffing his chest out. I raised my eyebrow at him and glanced around the room for inspiration.

"No, actually I thought Jake was my handsome prince. Isn't that right Jake?" I said smirking at Jake.

"Of course" he said before going pale and running from the room. I looked back up at Seth who quickly rearranged his expression from the angry glare that he had been sending at Jake.

"Seth, you are a hundred times better looking than Jake, and you have a heart of gold. I don't know what you see in me but if you are a wolf, well, I never had a pet" I said grinning as his mouth opened.

"You know what? I don't think I want to be your boyfriend anymore" he said before laughing at my horrified expression, "just kidding, you're perfect for me"

And just like that, he leaned down and kissed me. I would be quite happy if Seth's lips never left mine, they were so soft and warm and it just felt like home. We accidentally took our little make out session to the sofa where Emily walked in on us. It was beyond embarrassing to be caught making out with a guy who was hovering over me as I lay down on the sofa.

"Don't mind me" said Emily not showing any signs of embarrassment as she picked up a few empty mugs. I shot up, Seth falling to the floor in the process, and tried to rearrange myself.

"I am so sorry" I gasped out, still feeling a little giddy. Emily just laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, it's fine. I once walked in on Jared and Kim doing much worse, so please, don't worry about it" she said patting my arm before leaving the room.

I sat frozen for a couple of seconds before slowly turning to Seth who was bright red and curled up awkwardly on the floor. I noticed he was clutching a pillow to his front.

"Seth, what are you... oh... right... well, your mum said no sex" I said before snorting with laughter.

"It's not funny" he whined taking deep breaths.

It took a while for me to stop laughing at him, but when he finally put the cushion back on the sofa I just burst out laughing again. I heard the rest of the guys in the kitchen and was about to go in when Seth stopped me. Apparently he had something else to tell me about his whole wolf business. He took me outside and I started to get jumpy the more nervous he got.

"Ok, so there's this thing called imprinting" he said wringing his hands together.

"Sounds contagious" I said laughing nervously.

"Well, it is kind of permanent" he said awkwardly.

"Seth, just spit it out. You're already a wolf" I said biting my lip. It couldn't get worse, could it?

"First you have to know that I love you" he said locking our gazes, I sucked in a breath and nodded, "ok, imprinting is like finding your perfect match, someone who you are completely compatible with in every way. You can imprint on anyone so you can have your imprint as a brother, a friend or a lover and well, it's the imprinter's job to protect the imprint because they become your whole world"

"Seth, what are you talking about?" I whispered in confusion.

"I imprinted on you" he said staring at me with wide eyes.

"So you don't choose? It's forced on you?" I asked feeling my eyes blurring. I hated crying, but this was just heartbreaking. I loved Seth and thought he actually loved me back.

"No, god no, it's not like that I swear. Yeah, I fell in love with you faster than a normal person would, but how could anyone not? You're beautiful and amazing, even if you do like to beat people up, and you have every right to beat me up because I'm really not explaining properly" he said in a rambling speech. I stayed silent for a while, trying to process what he was telling me.

"So, you actually love me in a normal way but fate or whatever it was decided that we are perfect together?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I really do love" he said with a pleading expression, "are you ok with this?"

I took a deep breath and thought about how my future and Seth's were going to be entwined together and I smiled. Seth just looked more distressed.

"I'm ok with it. Plus it means you won't screw me over" I said, Seth giving me a questioning look, "too many people have messed me around in my life and now I know you aren't going to so I'm cool with it"

"I would never" said Seth shaking his head furiously. I laughed and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"I know" I said smiling against his neck, "but you're still crazy"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was kind of long! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thought it was about time Tam found out! Also, I imagined Sue a bit like Mrs Weasley from Harry Potter!  
><strong>

**Anywho, please review! If you review, I'll give you all a jammie wagon wheel!**

**-Lem x**


	15. An Eventful Outing

**A/N: Hello again readers! I am currently very bored. I've tidied my room to within an inch of its life, that's just how desperate I am for something to do. So I've turned to writing.**

Jammie wagon wheels for **SundaySolis, Anna **and **the anonymous reviewer **as a thankyou for reviewing! Seriously, go eat one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: An Eventful Outing<strong>

**Tam's POV**

"Kim, do you have to go?" said Jared sounding all whiny.

"Yes I do. Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean I don't" huffed Kim.

"It's not that I don't like her" insert pause where Kim probably pulled a face, "ok fine, but I don't trust her"

"Jared, it's been over three months since she was cleared of everything. Why can't you just give her a chance?" pleaded Kim. I couldn't see her but I knew she had those big eyes turned on Jared who could never refuse her.

"Fine, but I'm going to be in Port Angeles just in case you need me" said Jared in a firm tone.

I sighed from my seat in the living room. It was kind of annoying that Jared still didn't trust me. I mean what did he expect me to do? Suddenly turn around and punch Kim in the face? I wasn't like that. I didn't hurt my friends. I had completely given up with trying to get Jared to like me, especially after I made him some cupcakes and he refused to eat them because he thought I'd put something in the mix. I hadn't liked to show it, but that really hurt.

Kim finally appeared in the doorway, jacket buttoned right up to her chin. It was my seventeenth birthday in a couple of weeks and we were going shopping for outfits. I had managed to get a job at the local cafe that Seth's mum owned. She was teaching me all about cooking because it was the only thing I could get an apprenticeship in without needing any academic qualifications.

"You ready Tam?" asked Kim brightly as she flung her bag over her shoulder. Jared appeared behind her, his face blank.

"Yep, let's hit the road" I said leaping up and crossing the room.

I slid past Jared who growled quietly in my ear. Not the nice growls like Seth, but the threatening type. I sighed and carried on walking, refusing to acknowledge the idiot. Kim was driving us there. Jared had tried to persuade her to let him drive but she managed to stop him. Although now I knew he was going to be in Port Angeles too, I felt kind of nervous.

"So I was thinking we go looking for clothes first, then eat, then shoes and accessories after. How does that sound?" asked Kim as we drove.

"Yeah that's fine. I mean we don't want to try on dresses when we're all full up" I said, my finger following the patterns of the rain as it trickled down the windows.

"Yeah, nightmare" said Kim making us both burst out laughing, "sorry about Jared. He must really get on your nerves"

"Nah, it's fine. It's not like he's the first one to act like that with me. I'm just surprised he's the only one who acts like it" I said with a shrug.

"He shouldn't though. Everyone can see that you've changed" said Kim taking her hand off the wheel to pat my arm.

I smiled and went back to tracing the rain. I wasn't bothered about Jared. After all, I had Seth and he was a million times better than Jared ever could be. I couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across my face when I thought about him. He was incredible and it still surprised me that he would never leave me and that he liked me just the way I was. Eww... mushy.

"Thinking about Seth are we?" said Kim with a smirk on her face.

"What? No" I said crossing my arms.

"Tam, you have that dopey face on that you get every time you think about anything Seth related. Don't try to deny it" she said with a chuckle.

I scowled but didn't deny anything. I was kind of glad when we reached Port Angeles so there was something to distract Kim from bugging me about Seth. We looked round almost every shop looking for clothes. I think I prefer Leah's method of shopping which is literally to find something that looks nice and just buy it and leave. Kim was more of a find something that looks nice, scrutinise it and decide it isn't perfect, find something similar but better, try it on, decide it doesn't fit, go back to original choice, try it on and find the same, leave the shop and go somewhere else and repeat the process.

I ended up with a midnight blue knee length dress that sort of glittered in the light. It looked good and Kim couldn't stop gushing about what Seth would think. Kim took a little longer choosing her dress but eventually settled on a burgundy strapless dress that did look amazing with her skin. I always had a creepy feeling of being watched but I shrugged it off. It would probably just be Jared lurking in the shadows waiting for me to go all psycho or something.

After lunch we headed outside of the main shopping centre to look for shoes. Kim kept insisting I wore high heels because I was so short but I put my foot down on that. No way was I going to make a fool of myself on my birthday. As we left the second shoe shop, there were a bunch of men who looked in their mid twenties hanging about in the alley we were in. I started to pull Kim faster in the opposite direction. I didn't want to get caught up in anything.

"Where are you going ladies?" one of the men called out. I tensed but kept walking, dragging Kim with me.

"Hey, he asked you a question" yelled another. I heard pounding footsteps and suddenly three of the men were behind us. I span round and found another two behind us.

"Move" I demanded, remaining calm.

"Aww, the little one's got spirit" said a blond man reached towards me. I smacked his arm away.

"Don't touch me" I spat, my fist balling up as my other hand gripped Kim tighter.

"No need to be so rude little spirit" sneered the first man stepping forward so he was right in my face.

"Leave us alone" said Kim in a high pitched voice.

"You scared or something?" laughed a man from behind but I didn't turn. My eyes were narrowed on the man in front of me.

"Yeah, we only want to have a little fun" he said his hand grabbing my shoulder.

I reacted instinctively. My knee jerking up and sending the man stumbling backwards, bent over slightly with his face twisted in pain.

"That wasn't very nice little spirit. We just wanted to play nice but you seem to want to play dirty" said the blond dangerously.

I dropped the bags I was carrying not caring if anything spilled out. This was not going to end well. I could feel Kim shaking beside me but I needed to stay calm. I had been in plenty of fights before, granted I hadn't been outnumbered quite this much, but I could throw a punch. The men stepped closer, forming a little ring around us. I kept my gaze firm and defensive but I could hear Kim whimpering next to me. Just this once, I prayed that Jared would show up.

There was a standoff for a few moments before I couldn't stand the tension and snapped, landing my first punch on the blond man. He stumbled clutching his nose which was spouting blood. That set everything off. Fists were flying everywhere. I couldn't concentrate on everyone at once and the blows that landed on me hurt like hell. I punched and kicked everyone that came in my path. I noticed Kim cowering next between the wall and a big bin. One of the men had grabbed me from behind so I stumbled backwards until he hit the wall and grunted, letting go of me. I rushed towards Kim who was trying to kick away one of the men. I grabbed his neck and threw him sideways, leaping on top of him and punching his head until he stopped moving. I was hauled off him and groaned as a fist connected with my lower back. I elbowed whoever was behind me hard in the gut and there was a choke but he didn't let go. The situation was spiralling out of control. Opening my mouth, I did what I thought was necessary.

"Jared" I screamed his name, knowing that if he was nearby, he would hear me.

"Name's Joe actually" coughed one of the men.

"Fuck you" I said spitting in his face.

While he was distracted, I pulled back my fist, but my arm was grabbed by another man and before I could turn to look, he had punched my jaw. I heard a crack and whimpered as pain shot through my head. I flailed angrily at the attackers and nearly passed out with happiness when I heard a growl and saw Jared sprinting down the alley.

Jared grabbed the two men holding me and ripped them away before smashing their heads together. I dropped to the floor gasping for air and watching as two of the men ran off. Jared turned towards Kim who had gone white as a sheet, even with her dark skin. I looked around the alley at the one man lying unconscious on the ground while the other two were shaking their heads and coughing. Jared knelt in front of Kim who was now sobbing, and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head over and over.

I groaned when I was pushed over by one of the conscious men. I covered my face as he tried to hit me, my gaze turning on the other man who was dragging himself to his feet and towards Jared who was totally involved with Kim and completely oblivious to everything else. I twisted under the man and my breath caught in my throat as the other man flipped out a penknife. Image after image swam into my mind of when Mel had pulled a knife on me.

After a short struggle, I managed to push the one man off me and stand up. The other man was advancing on Jared, his knuckles white as he clutched the knife. Jared turned to see what was happening, a look of confusion on his face. I leapt forward as the other man raised his arm, and crashed into the side of him, rolling into the wall with the force. I felt the brick graze my face but I kept my grip tight on the man who was struggling to move.

I nearly cried in happiness when I heard police sirens. Jared pulled me away from the man I was holding and kept an arm around me to hold me up. My legs were shaking violently from adrenaline and the pain coursing through me. I looked up as police flooded the area and took control of the situation. The two conscious men were led away and an ambulance was called for the unconscious man. We gave the police all the information we could and I couldn't help but notice the looks I received from them. Probably thought I was lying, what with my past record. Jared had been speaking into his phone while the police were here but he hung up and came over to where I was half collapsed against the wall.

"You ok?" he asked quietly, tucking Kim into his side as she stumbled towards us. I nodded my head and winced at the pain in my jaw.

"Tam, you're not ok" whispered Kim, watery eyed.

"I'm fine" I rasped, clutching onto the wall for support.

We all turned our heads when a shout came and saw Seth and Sam running towards us. Seth had a wild look in his eyes as he came towards me. I collapsed against him, not having the energy to hold myself up any more.

"It's ok, I've got you now" he murmured in my ear, his arms tight and safe around me.

"We should get out of here" said Sam gathering up all the forgotten bags.

"I've got my car" said Kim shakily.

"I'll drive. You're in no state to" said Sam smiling kindly at Kim.

We stumbled back to the car, Seth practically dragging me, and started the drive back to La Push. The pain in my face was increasingly rapidly and I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. My concentration was falling so I couldn't focus on what the guys were saying. When I cracked my eyes open, we were at Forks hospital. I looked up at Seth who smiled sadly and kissed my forehead.

"Just to make sure you're ok" he said softly.

It turns out my jaw wasn't broken, but two of my teeth in the lower left jaw were and had to be removed. I was initially horrified. Those teeth were huge so I would be all gappy and gummy. When they were taken out my face felt really lopsided and numb. There was nothing anyone could do about the bruises so I just took a couple of ibuprofen to stop some of the pain. Kim was ok, just in shock. Seth stayed with me the whole time, just holding my hand and telling me funny stories to keep me cheery.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" said Jared when he appeared at the door.

"Sure" I said with a half smile as I still couldn't feel the left side of my face.

Seth looked between me and Jared and realised it was going to be a private conversation.

"I'll go get you a drink" he said getting up and kissing my cheek before leaving.

Jared sat down in Seth's vacated chair while I shifted in my position on the bed. He smiled which was a first. I don't think he'd ever smiled at me before and I'm sure the shock was written on my face.

"How's it going?" I asked lamely, not really knowing what to say.

"Good" he said rubbing his hands on his knees, "how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, could be worse. Can't really feel my face right now" I said laughing nervously.

Silence.

"Thankyou" said Jared suddenly. I stared at him, startled.

"For what?" I asked in surprise.

"For stopping them from getting to Kim" he said honestly, before looking down into his lap, "and for having my back. You stopped the guy with the knife"

"Yeah well, I know what it feels like to get stabbed. I wouldn't wish that on anyone" I mumbled starting to get embarrassed.

Jared winced. He had seen the images of that event in Seth's mind and I don't think it was pretty.

"I'm sorry, for not trusting you or acting like a normal person with you. I just get a bit possessive of Kim and everything just went to my head. I guess now I realise that you wouldn't do anything to hurt the people close to you" said Jared with a small smile.

"It's ok. I wasn't surprised by your reaction, I mean, I don't have great form" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah but it's not your fault" said Jared, surprising me. He had never been a promoter of my good behaviour.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked jokingly.

"You heard me Bevan" laughed Jared with a smirk, "so, friends?"

"Woah, did you actually say that or is that the drugs talking?" I said clutching my head dramatically, Jared raised an eyebrow, "yeah, we're friends"

I jumped when Jared gave me a hug. He said something about knowing how much I loved hugs. It wasn't quite the same as hugging Seth but he was still warm. It felt like a weight had lifted knowing that Jared no longer had me black listed. It was like now I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells around him.

"Hey" said Seth looking at us with a confused expression when he saw us laughing.

"Hello handsome" I said grinning. The feeling in my cheek coming back. Seth blushed a bit and fumbled with the bottle of Cola in his hands.

"I'll be going then. Got to get Kim home" said Jared giving me a quick hug and darting out of the room.

"Have I missed something?" asked Seth in confusion as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Maybe" I said, linking my ankles around Seth's right leg, "me and Jared sorted everything out"

"You did? That's great" said Seth happily, handing over the drink.

We chatted and I found myself half falling asleep. I soon woke up when Emily burst into the room looking frantic. She rushed over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh sweetie, Sam just told me. Are you ok? Do you want me to call a nurse for you?" she cried looking all over for something to fuss about. Seth was trying to stifle his laughter.

"I'm fine Emily. Just a few bumps and some missing teeth" I said trying to reassure her.

"What? Let me see" she said, worry clouding her face.

I opened my mouth and pointed to the slightly swollen gums. It felt weird when I poked my tongue there. Everything was a bit squishy and tingly. I felt Seth tense next to me so squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I hope those evil men get what's coming to them" said Emily with an angry look on her face.

"They will" growled Seth.

I was eventually allowed home later that night. Kim was constantly asking me if I was ok but Jared eventually took her home. Seth stayed with me that night. It was the first time Sam and Emily let him stay in my room but I think they realised we both needed to be with each other and Seth promised not to keep me up.

As I was falling asleep I heard Seth whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry. I'll protect you from now on. I promise" he whispered, kissing my nose, "I love you"

I didn't have the energy to reply so just sighed and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just had to get Jared trusting Tam finally. Sorry you had to wait so long, it was a combination of writers block and laptop problems. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**-Lem x**


	16. The Stresses of Life

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay.**

Thankyou so much to **EvilEyeBeads, dancinggirl42609, Anna, Kit **and **MyAwesomenesIsAwesome **for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks for your support!

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Stresses of Life<strong>

**Seth's POV**

A week had passed since the incident in Port Angeles and Tam was becoming progressively more withdrawn. It was like she was putting the walls back up that everyone had managed to break down. So the next Saturday, I decided to try and stop Tam from withdrawing completely. I took her down to the beach as it was a reasonable day, and we settled down near the rocks where it was sheltered from the breeze.

"So mum tells me that you're doing really well at the cafe" I said almost awkwardly, grabbing a fistful of sand and watching it run through my fingers.

"Yeah" said Tam with a sigh, "at least I'm good at something"

My head shot up at Tam's words. She had her chin resting on her knees and was staring across the beach.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in shock. Tam shrugged and looked down at her shoes.

"It's true" she mumbled, kicking at the sand. I tugged on her arm and she moved to sit in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Just because you've had a bit of a different life, doesn't mean that you aren't good at anything. Even if you can't do all that boring academic stuff, you can work well with others. Working at the cafe is really good. You can go on to great things from there. And you're kind and loyal to everyone" I said, trying to dispel some of Tam's insecurities.

"But I'm not. I'm horrible and violent. I'm putting you all in danger" she said quietly, her hands gripping my knees as she leaned back against me.

"Please don't think that. Yes, you like to use your fists, but I've only ever see you doing that when you're trying to protect something or someone" I said trying to pull her even closer to me.

"Kim could have been hurt real bad" she whispered and I could hear a shake in her voice.

"But she's ok, she didn't get hurt. You stopped those thugs" I said, rubbing circles into her waist.

"Not really. They nearly got Kim and they nearly got Jared. I don't want to be here anymore" she said quietly, turning her head away from me.

My heart broke. She didn't want to be here? Tam couldn't leave, it would kill me if she did. But then, I would go with her. I needed her. She was my life. I felt panic rise up inside me.

"What do you mean? This is your home. You belong here" I said as my heart hammered in my chest.

"I don't mean here Seth, I mean anywhere. My heads full of messed up things. I want out. I want it to end" she whispered and I smelt the salty scent of tears.

I nearly passed out. My heart was racing so fast, my breathing was heavy and laboured. Tam, my imprint, wanted to die. I wanted to die. I felt tremors run through my body and pushed Tam away from me. I didn't want to phase on top of her. Tam turned to me, her face full of fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Seth" she choked, reaching out to me. I backed further away until my back hit the rock.

"No, no you don't mean that. You don't... you can't... Tam, I _love _you, you can't, please" I said in a shaky voice, running a trembling hand through my hair.

I had to get away but I couldn't leave Tam, not when she was thinking about, well, dying. I got out my phone, but my hand was shaking too much to really make out the screen. I managed to scroll to one of the pack's numbers. I had no idea who, I just rang and waited for the answer.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" came Jake's voice.

"Beach. Get to the beach" I replied breathlessly, using all of my control to not phase.

"Seth, what's going on?" demanded Jake in a firm voice.

"Tam" I whispered, dropping the phone and gripping onto the rock for support.

All I could hear was the innerving rushing of blood in my ears and the pounding of my heart, then the quieter, muffled sounds of Tam crying. My imprint was crying and I couldn't even comfort her. I was jolted out of my state of shock by Jake who shook my shoulders roughly.

"Seth, get a grip" he yelled shaking me harder, when I didn't respond he carried on, "right, go, now. Run it off"

I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted away, grateful for the cover of the trees where I phased almost instantly. I howled out my pain as I ran. It physically hurt to think of Tam back at the beach, sobbing her eyes out while I just stood there uselessly. I howled again and pushed my legs faster, ignoring the burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I had no idea what was going on. When I arrived at the beach, Seth looked like he was going to have a heart attack. His eyes were wild and his face was pale. Tam was on the floor crying her eyes out but Seth wasn't reacting. He should have been comforting his imprint, she quite clearly needed him. I grabbed Seth's shoulders and shook him, hoping that he might regain some control.

"Seth, get a grip" I yelled, he didn't respond, just stood there shaking, "right, go, now. Run it off"

Then he ran. He ran away from Tam when she needed him. I heard his howls of pain as soon as he passed the tree line. I turned my attention back to Tam who had covered her face with her hands. I knelt down and prised her hands away, confusion and pain in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, rubbing my hands up and down her arms. She was getting cold.

"I messed up. Seth hates me" she whimpered, roughly wiping at her face with her hand.

"No, don't be silly, of course he doesn't hate you" I said reassuringly, pulling her into a hug, "now why don't you tell me exactly what happened and I can try and sort something out"

I sat and waited for Tam to calm down a little bit, my worry increasing as Seth didn't return. Finally, her sniffling stopped and she took a few shuddering breaths to calm herself.

"I told him the truth. I told him I didn't want to be here" she whispered, her hands creeping up to hide her face again. I was initially confused.

"What? I don't get it" I asked scratching my head.

"I don't want to be anywhere. I don't deserve anything"

The weight of Tam's words crashed down on me and I suddenly understood why Seth had been acting the way he had. I turned fully to face Tam and pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to look me straight in the eye. All I saw was a lost little girl who was seriously confused.

"Tam, you've had possibly the most distressing life so far out of all of us, but that's no reason to go to extremes. Do you have any idea how much it would hurt Seth if you were to die?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it just came out like that, but Tam shook her head, "for him, it would be like dying every minute of every day if you weren't there"

"I don't want to hurt him" she whispered as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Then get help. You need to work through your problems. You need to stop living with the past and look to the future, because you have so much to look forward to" I said, pleading with her almost.

Tam stared at me with wide eyes for a few minutes before nodding slowly, her shoulders hunching and her expression just downright gloomy.

I helped her back to Sam and Emily's and explained what had happened to them while she went upstairs to sleep. They seemed shocked and Emily got quite emotional, but promised to take Tam to get sorted out. I left them soon after and set off to find Seth. His mind reached mine as I phased and his thoughts were a complete jumble. I sighed and raced in his direction. This would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short. I've been having complete writers block with this story and True Love Never Dies (don't expect an update on that any time soon). It was so hard to write this chapter. My brain just wasn't connected!  
><strong>

**OK IMPORTANT STUFF TIME!**

**Right, I sort of know where I'm going to go with Tam's problems but after that I'm stuck. Therefore I need ideas people! Should AJ return? A big drama? I don't know! That's where you come in! Please give me a few ideas! I'll be eternally grateful!**

**-Lem x**


	17. Freak Out

**A/N: You might have noticed that I changed one of the descriptors from romance to angst. This is because the story's getting a tad more depressing as I write it.**

Thankyou so much to **ILOVEJADE, SundaySolis, the anonymous reviewer, Avalongirl55, BlondBanana, MyAwesomenessIsAwesome, alice, Anna **and **Epicosity is My Specialty **for taking those few moments to review!

**I have thought about all of your suggestions as there was a split opinion about AJ. After one reviewer pointed out that I just sort of left him, then he will return at some point, but I will focus on Tam's health right now. Thankyou guys! And keep suggestions coming if you have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Freak Out<strong>

**Tam's POV**

They were making me go and see Dr Cullen in the next week. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to sleep. Everyone was getting in my way and making me angry. Why couldn't they just all leave me alone.

"Tam? Can I come in?" came Seth's voice from the other side of my shut door.

"No" I yelled, covering my ears with my hands.

I didn't want Seth or anyone to come in. He came in anyway. I curled up on my side, hugging the blanket against myself. I felt cold. Seth didn't move for a while but then came and sat on the stool facing me. It hurt to be with him. I don't know why.

"Talk to me, please Tam, I just want to understand" pleaded Seth, reaching forward but I flinched away from him. There was pain all over his face. It was my fault.

"Don't want to talk" I mumbled turning my head and pressing my face into the mattress.

I squeezed my eyes shut and froze as I felt warm fingers brush some hair off my face. It wasn't right. I had hurt him, I could hurt him again.

"What happened, Tam? Why won't you let me in?" he said in a quiet, strangled voice.

"I don't want to hurt you" I whispered into the duvet.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt so pathetic and stupid. My chest tightened as I felt Seth take my hand and uncurl my fist.

"You could never hurt me" he whispered, suddenly very close to my ear.

I froze, my whole body tensing up as I felt him rest his head next to mine. I cracked my eye open a little and turned my head slightly. Seth was staring right back at me. I felt slightly unnerved for a second but then I tried to relax. It was hard, I didn't think I could, but eventually I just wrapped my arm around his neck and turned away. I slowly fell asleep, not having the energy to do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I watched as Tam fell asleep. There was something really wrong with her and I hadn't a clue what it was or what I could do about it. I felt about as useless as a soggy bit of cabbage. I was meant to be able to protect her, to look after her and help her when she was troubled, but I couldn't do anything and I felt like crap.

"Seth, come on man, you have to eat something" said Jacob quietly, my head whipping up to face the door.

"I'm not hungry" I said in a low voice, the hint of a growl present. Jake looked a bit startled but left anyway. I turned back to Tam who had started whimpering quietly in her sleep, her face scrunched up the way it did whenever she had a nightmare. I lay back down and held her close to me.

"I've got you, you're safe" I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

I finally dragged myself away from Tam after a few hours and she was showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Emily and Quil were down in the kitchen when I trudged in. I dropped into a seat and smacked my head against the table.

"Don't worry yourself Seth. Once Dr Cullen finds out what's wrong we can start to help her" said Emily kindly, putting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Why can't he see her now? Why do we have to wait a week?" I grumbled, not wanting to eat anything even when my stomach protested.

"You have to have an appointment unless it's an emergency" said Emily softly, pushing a sandwich into my hand.

"But she's my imprint. She's the most important person in the world" I almost yelled, sitting back in my chair.

"I know" said Emily with a sigh, "I'm sorry Seth"

"I need her to be ok" I said in an unnatural, weird way. I was losing it.

"Seth, I know it's hard, but don't worry too much" said Quil, clapping me on the back.

We all looked up when the phone started ringing. Emily hurried over and picked it up. I didn't want to listen to the conversation so put my head back on the table with my hands over my ears. I looked up when Quil jolted the table in his haste to stand up. Emily was looking frantic and Quil was desperately trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly curious and slightly worried.

"Dane Bevan is coming back here" squeaked Emily, looking pale.

"Ok, I still don't understand. Maybe Tam needs her brother?" I said in confusion.

"He told me... he said... oh my god he says he thinks he's dying and wants to say goodbye to Tam" said Emily before bursting into tears.

Shock hit me hard. Dane had seemed so lively when he had visited before. Tam would be devastated. She had only just found her brother again and now he was going to be ripped away from her. Or maybe she already knew, and that's why she has been so down lately.

"When's he getting here?" asked Quil quietly, having regained some of his composure.

"This evening" whispered Emily, her voice shaking as tears continued to stream down her face. Quil lead her to a seat and got her a glass of water while I stood there doing nothing.

"Tam's going to be so upset" I mumbled, not really sure what to do.

"Seth, she's going to need you more than ever" said Emily grasping my hand and giving me a watery smile.

I nodded and walked stiffly back up to Tam's room. I took the chair next to her bed and waited to her to wake up. I didn't know if I should break the news or not. I would wait for Sam for that decision. Maybe twenty minutes passed before Tam started to wake. She sat up slowly crossing her legs and facing me, a lost look on her face.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, her hands fisting the sheets.

"For what? You have nothing to apologise for" I said reaching out and cupping her cheek as she dropped her gaze to the sheets.

"I was so horrible to you and you are always nice and kind and the best person anyone could ever have. I don't deserve you, I'm mean and rude and bad" she said, her voice hitching and her lip trembling.

"No, don't be silly" I said pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms tightly around her, "I just don't think you're very well right now. Everything will be back to normal when you're feeling better"

"I hope you're right, I want you to be right. I don't like being me right now. It sucks" said Tam, latching onto my t shirt.

"How about we go for a walk? Maybe just to the shop?" I suggested. Tam's heart rate seemed to increase at my questions and I nearly panicked when she didn't reply straight away.

"Ok" she said in a small voice.

I helped her up and waited patiently while she gathered a fresh set of clothes together. She made me promise to wait outside the bathroom while she took a quick shower. I didn't question her, just did whatever I could to make my imprint a little bit happier.

"Let's go" said Tam, slipping her hand into mine. She smelt fresh and new and it made my heart skip a beat but this was no time for that.

I lead her downstairs and we stopped briefly in the kitchen where Quil and Emily still were. Sam had arrived and was quite obviously comforting Emily.

"We're just going to the corner shop" I explained as they watched us walk through. Tam seemed to shrink into me and I gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Ok, be careful" said Emily with a wobbly smile.

"Don't go too far" said Sam giving me a look that told me to be more than just careful.

"We won't be gone long" I promised.

The walk to the shop was quite nice. Tam didn't seem as tense as before and I breathed an internal sigh of relief. She even cracked a smile when I made a really bad joke about a gnarly tree. It was when we were in the shop that things went wrong. We were stood looking at the magazines and Tam stepped back to see the ones on the higher shelf.

"Hey watch it, short stuff" yelled a scruffy man who stank of whiskey.

"Leave her alone" I snarled, pulling Tam back against my chest.

"Well you should watch your midget more carefully. She got in my way" huffed the man before shuffling off. I glared at his back until he had disappeared and turned Tam around so she was facing me.

"I want to go home" she whispered. Her face was so white, she looked almost deathly.

"Ok, let me just pay for this" I said picking up the packet of sweets I had dropped.

"No, I want to go home now. Take me home. I want to go home" screamed Tam, pounding her fists against my chest. The few shoppers that were in the store poked their heads up to stare. I glared at all of them and turned back to Tam.

"Ok, we'll go home, just please, stop screaming" I begged. I didn't know how to deal with screaming people and it was physically hurting me to hear Tam scream.

"I want to go _home_" yelled Tam, ragged sobs ripping from her.

"We're going" I murmured, flinging the pack of sweets on a nearby shelf and pushing Tam outside.

I had to carry her the second half of the journey after she tried to run off a few times. Tam struggled in my arms but eventually settled down and cried with her face buried in my neck. If I could swap places with her, I would do it in a heartbeat. I would take all her suffering just to see her happy and lively again. She had been so excited a couple of weeks back when she was looking forward to her birthday. Emily had had a difficult time controlling her. I felt sad at this complete turnaround in her emotions.

"Seth, what happened?" cried Emily as soon as I stepped onto the porch.

"Some douche at the store bumped her" I growled, hugging Tam closer and not caring about my language.

"Oh Tam, sweetheart, some people are just idiots" said Emily, sweeping Tam into her arms as soon as I set her on her feet.

I felt myself stiffen as Emily did that, but Tam seemed ok with it so I managed to relax slightly. I glanced at the clock and saw there were a few more hours before Dane was supposed to arrive. I nearly panicked again but then Tam was back in my arms and I felt a bit calmer.

We spent the afternoon in the yard, drawing patterns in the dirt with sticks. It was the calmest I had seen Tam for almost a week and I held a little hope that she was better. I turned my head as I heard Leah and Paul come back from patrol. Paul went straight inside but Leah came over to join us. Tam watched her approach but didn't show any sign that she was upset.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, sitting down cross legged next to Tam.

"It's ok" I said smiling briefly.

"We didn't catch anything out on patrol today" said Leah conversationally as though it were just another normal day, "I ended up pushing Paul in a really muddy puddle"

I beamed when Tam let out a short laugh. My eyes shooting up to meet Leah's in an attempt to express my gratitude silently. She nodded and smiled.

"We went to the shop" said Tam really quietly, her gaze never leaving the ground where she was still twirling the stick.

"The shop? It's nice to just get out of the house sometimes" said Leah picking up a stick and examining it. Tam just nodded and carried on with what she was doing.

"Seth, have you got a minute?" asked Sam, popping his head through the back door.

"Sure" I said glancing quickly at Tam who was looking up at me now, before shooting inside with Sam.

"Dane's going to be here in about ten minutes. I need you to keep Tam very calm" said Sam seriously, I nodded, "I'm not sure what state he's in, but if he's at death's door it won't be good"

"I can do that" I said shifting nervously on the balls of my feet.

"We'll all be here, you're not alone" said Sam with a smile, squeezing my shoulder and pushing me back outside.

I felt nervous for the next five minutes. Leah stayed with me and Tam, just chatting about boring every day things. At least Tam was calm now. My head shot up as I heard the sound of an engine in the distance. Two minutes later, a taxi pulled up. Tam stiffened next to me at the noise.

"It's ok" I whispered wrapping an arm around her.

I gulped as Dane practically fell out of the backseat. His hair had grown a little longer so it dropped around his ears and he was shaking. He handed the driver some money and pulled a small rucksack from the car, which then sped off. Dane stood up straight, his form shaking slightly, sweat pouring down his face which looked tired, puffy and drained. Tam was completely still next to me, not even blinking.

I exchanged looks with Leah, and then with Sam and Paul as they exited the house. There was one thing I knew for sure, Dane Bevan was definitely not dying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did everyone think? Anyone got any guesses as to what's wrong with Tam? There was one paragraph that gave a hint. Also, what's going on with Dane? I also find it really hard to write in Tam's POV at the moment, so it will be a lot of Seth. Hope you don't mind!**

**Please review! Give me your thoughts and I'll give you a message and a giant bear hug!**

**-Lem x**


End file.
